Through Pain
by Kassandra21
Summary: Light and Dark in an everlasting fight. Are they one and the same? Where does Dark start and Daisuke end? Fate and love are too complicated for straight answers. Can a creature that is not of this world hope to find true love and a place to belong in it? Our heroes will find out that the only way to find yourself is through pain...A suite of the original manga story...
1. True Dark

Author's note: Hello everybody. This is my first DN Angel story. I am a huge fan of the manga and I kinda liked the anime but I hated the end. Also I believe it was too short and full of plot holes. However same goes for the manga to some extent. Anyway, I am a sucker for splitting personalities (my other passion in this site is YuGiOh :P) and I really like the romance in the story. Plus, let's face it, Dark is an awesome character and I believe he has not been used to his full potential. So before you read this story you should know two things:

1) This story is kind of a sequel to the manga. The mangaka has been on hiatus and doing other projects for about two years now. She stopped the manga at a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE cliffhanger and I am dying to see the rest of the story. However, since I can somewhat satisfy my need for a closure and most of all make it the one I like, I thought why not? So this is a story that starts where the manga has stopped.

2) I am a fan of Riku big time. I do like Risa and all the other characters (of course I don't have to say anything about Daisuke and Dark :P) but mostly I am a fan of the complex Daisuke-Riku-Dark romance which I intend to elaborate on a little more.

Ok too much talk. On to the chapter (I suggest listening to the awesome intro _True light_, which is by far my favourite anime intro so far, on repeat XD). Oh, and please review, I really want to know how I did ^_^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL and for this chapter I do not own some of the ideas as well, as they are ispired by quotes from the manga.

**Chapter 1. True Dark**

_**Background: Daisuke has asked Riku to the Azumano school dance, but she said no because Risa could not go with Dark. Daisuke agreed to escort them both to the dance and play the role of Dark for Risa.**_

"Riku-san! I'm sorry I'm late!" It was Daisuke's voice. She turned around to look at him. "Niwa-kun?!" she was totally blown away. He was wearing all black, with a checkered black and white vest and a white necktie. Daisuke was…./_He looks like…._/ Riku couldn't hide her surprise.

"Is everything ok Riku-san?" he asked. "I'm sorry…Ummm. You surprised me" was her answer. "I didn't expect you to be dressed like that.. That's… something Dark would wear.." a mild blush appeared on her cheeks. /_Why did I say that?_/ She felt a little embarrassed.

"Well…" he gasped… "I thought maybe, because Harada-san would come too…". Right at that moment Risa's voice from across the room interrupted them. "Niwa-kun!" she was running to their direction.

Risa and Riku were dressed completely differently. Actually, Daisuke would have thought that they would be dressed the opposite. Riku's attire was the one suited for the date of a mysterious dark thief, while Risa was dressed a lot more commonly. /_They both look awesome though…_/he thought.

*_Oi Daisuke… What are you thinking?_* Dark's voice echoed in his head. *_Not anything weird huh?_* he said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice he always used to tease Daisuke about his not so pure thoughts… /_Just because you think like that all the time doesn't mean I do too…_/he answered blushing with both shame and anger.

….

/_He looks…_/Risa thought as she noticed Daisuke's appearance. "You look very good". He looked a lot like Dark, but somehow quite different from him. She hadn't really noticed him like that before, except maybe for that time when she suspected he was Dark. Extreme cuteness and innocence apart, Niwa was pretty decent. He was a nice guy, handsome, polite, smart. Everything a girl could ask for. And on top of that, now he looked _cool_ too.

"Th… thanks, Harada-san.." he answered, touching his head awkwardly. /_Well looking cool and actually being cool are two different things I guess_/ Risa smiled at that thought.

…

*_See? I told you that's a winner outfit_* Dark bragged, as he was the one who had chosen Daisuke's clothing. /_Yeah you're a real fashion icon Dark_/. Suddenly he heard Riku's voice.

"Niwa-kun…" she said softly, "I'm sorry I said I couldn't come with you tonight. That was a really awful thing to say.." he looked at her and his face turned blood red. /_Oh gosh, she is so cute!_/. Besides the fact that Daisuke would find her cute even covered in garbage, this sight made his heart go crazy. She was dressed really beautifully and on top of that she had those apologetic puppy eyes and rose cheeks. His love genes started reacting.

*_Great! Come on change with me, just for five minutes Dai…_* Dark was really pushy about it. He was a teenager too after all… /_I told you we can't do that Dark. We're at school_/ Daisuke shuttered his hopes. However he had to get out of this before transforming.

"It's ok. You only did that for your sister" he said in a rush, and immediately turned to Risa. "Let's dance Harada-san". Riku was a little startled by that reaction, but it was ok, since tonight, Daisuke was here with both of them…

….

*_Left-right-left-right, seriously Daisuke, it's as simple as that…_* Dark was giving dancing directions. Still, Daisuke seemed to be more on Risa's shoes than on the floor. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not a suitable replacement for Dark… It was silly to think that I could be like him" Daisuke apologized.

"Stop apologizing Niwa-kun. I actually think you look a lot like him. You pull this appearance off pretty well." Risa said. "I wish he was here to hold me like this, but still thank you for being so nice to me". Daisuke had a strange feeling about this conversation.

The girl he thought he had been in love with for almost 3 years now, was actually hoping to dance with his cool, other self, whom he was currently replacing and she was ok with that. /_This situation takes weirdness to a whole new level…_/he thought.

*_C'mon Dai, let me come out and make the girl happy_* Dark insisted. /_I'm sorry Dark, but I can't do that_/ Daisuke answered, clenching Risa's hand a little more. /_Harada-san…. She likes Dark so much, but she doesn't know…_/Daisuke felt his heart pounding and had a weird feeling in his stomach. *_Hey, Daisuke, are you ok?_* Dark had picked up on that.

"Well" Risa interrupted their mind conversation "I guess we should stop dancing now, you have to go to Riku. You're her date too" she winked. Daisuke blushed. "Harada-san.." he started saying… Then he felt a strong pinch at his chest… /_This feeling.._/ he pulled away from Risa. /_It's… It's like the first time I transformed_/.

Riku noticed him leaning against the wall in pain and ran to him. "Niwa-kun! Are you ok? Are you hurting?". As she was saying that, she put her hand on his shoulder softly. The moment Daisuke felt her warm touch, his love genes were put in action.

He widened his eyes and pulled away from her. "Sorry!" he shouted as he started running toward the garden. He was going to transform! But what was this feeling? It felt completely strange from most times. Plus, it was initiated by Risa and completed by Riku… Now _that_ was weird… /_What is happening to me?_/ He stopped at a gazebo in the middle of the garden.

/I guess I'll be safe here/ he thought. *_Oi, Daisuke… What's going on? This situation… I have to ask you…_* Dark said. But just then, they heard Risa's voice from behind. "Dark-san! I knew you would come". Before Daisuke could utter a word, she ran to him and hugged his waist. /_Oh, no, don't come near_/.

"If you call me, I will come'. It was Dark's materialized voice! He had transformed. /_But… When… How…_/ Daisuke was completely lost. When had he turned into Dark and what was this strange unfamiliar feeling?

"Just dance with me Dark-san…" Risa said. "This once, dance only with me."

…..

Riku had run after Daisuke but she had lost him somehow. As she was searching at the back of the school building, she noticed a couple dancing on a gazebo. /_Is that… Risa and… Niwa-kun?_/her heart started racing. It couldn't be. Daisuke had spent most of the night dancing with her sister… And now, could it be?

"No, that's not possible. It has to be someone else…". Then her heart stopped for a second. It was Dark. It had to be _him_. The guy Risa was dancing with looked more like the perverted thief than like Niwa. Riku felt a wave of sadness pass through her body.

/_That's not Daisuke… But still, it hurts me to see him dance with Risa…_/she thought, with her breath getting heavier. /_Why do I feel so sad that Risa and Dark are dancing like that?_/ She clenched her fist close to her chest and tried to keep the tears from coming out. Was it because he looked like Daisuke? Was it because _she_ hadn't gotten to dance with Daisuke like that all night? Or was it something _else_ that bothered her...

…..

Risa was in heaven, dancing with Dark, alone, to that romantic music. It was exactly as she had dreamt it would have been. If only he could be around more… She pushed her head against his chest and grabbed his checkered vest…

/_A checkered vest…_/she suddenly realized… /_These clothes…_/the light was dim, but she could notice the rest of his outfit. Dark's clothes were exactly the same as the ones Niwa was wearing…./_It can't be…_/ she abruptly pulled away from him. "These clothes.." she finally uttered.

Dark was startled. /_She noticed_/, but Daisuke was too sunk in his thoughts to hear him. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. Right now in his mind everything was extremely complex. What was it that made his transform? Or more importantly, _who_ was it?

"Risa…" Dark started saying. But she stopped him. "Why… Why are you wearing the same clothes as Niwa-kun?" he looked straight at him and seemed almost terrified. "Risa, please calm down…" Dark continued. He didn't exactly know how to handle that situation. He had a strong feeling of anticipation and worry. Daisuke seemed to be sinking in a dark place and was becoming more distanced from him.

"Dark-san…" Risa intended to ask him something, but a distant voice interrupted her "_Risa_". Someone was calling her. "I have to go Dark-san.." she said as she was walking away. "But this is not over", her voice tremled. She started running and disappeared from his sight.

Dark was left there, alone, thinking about Daisuke's strange behavior. He tried to reach out to him. /_Daisuke? Is everything ok?... Talk to me man…_/. Saying that in his mind, he felt a strong chest pain. His head started spinning and he felt faint. /_What the…._/

…

Riku was looking from the distance, with mixed emotions. She was terrified and puzzled at the same time. Risa had just pulled away from Dark and left him alone on that gazebo. /_What's going on?... Could it be that…_/ but before she finished her thought a gunshot echoed in the silence of the night. Her eyes widened in terror and her heart stopped.

Dark was lying on the floor wounded… She fell to her knees… She wanted to shout, to run to him to _do something_. But she couldn't. She had powered down completely. _He_ was laying there, and she was helpless…Paralyzed.

All of a sudden, Hiwatari came out of the bushes, holding a…/_gun_!/. He was talking to Dark, she could hear him, as he was almost shouting but something about him was a bit off. When she started getting to her senses, she noticed that he looked quite strange. He had a big blonde lock of hair on the one side of his head and his eyes looked strangely enough, to be oddly colored. Also, and she would have sworn this was hallucination, she saw a pair of someawhat transparent white wings, coming out of his back! However, she was almost sure she had seen those features before. Was it _not_ Hiwatari?

"So the host saw me coming." he said abruptly. That was _not_ her classmate's voice. "You are stronger than I thought Daisuke Niwa"… /_WHAT?_/ Riku's paralysis came back. The man on the floor stood up, holding his arm. He started walking toward Hiwatari. When he walked into the light Riku let an almost silent cry come out of her throat. The man that had just been shot was… Niwa! /_How can this be?_/. There was only one explanation for that, but now was not the time for it.

With newfound strength she stood on her feet and started running to the gazebo. Either it was Daisuke or Dark over there, she just refused to let him get hurt any further. "Stop it!" she yelled as she was running toward them. "Stop it Hiwatari-kun!".

When she got there she saw that the wings, the golden hair and the strange eyes had disappeared and the only thing that was left was Hiwatari Satoshi in a torn shirt, in _Daisuke's arms_…

"Harada…" It was Hiwatari, she was not mistaken. He turned to Daisuke. "Deep inside your heart you know it too Niwa. Us and them cannot co-exist. It is impossible. One of the two halves will have to disappear into the other eventually…".

"Hiwatari-kun…" before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Satoshi started walking away. "When you're ready, you know where to find me. I'll try to hold him in as much as I can" he said as he disappeared into darkness.

…

Daisuke turned to Riku, who had undoubtedly witnessed the whole scene. She was pale as snow and she had an incredibly sad look on her face. "Riku-san, I…"

"Who are you?" she asked abruptly without looking at him. "Are you Niwa-kun… or are you….Dark?".

**A/N: Ok, this is just an intro, a transition from the last issue of the manga to the story as I want it, so it is practically my version of the story with some extras. From the next chapter on, the plot will thicken and there will be lots of romance :3. Thank you for reading. Please review, all opinions are welcome. ^_^**


	2. Ominous

A/N: So here's another chapter, dedicated to my one and only reviewer** animelover917**. Srsly I thought I would be writing this story for my one pleasure. It's good to know someone else appreciates it. Maybe it will give me motive to get better. Thank you very much Well, this is the chapter where the new story starts (or maybe I should say the story continues *wink*). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In case I haven't mentioned, I do not own DN Angel.

**Chapter 2. Ominous**

**Background: Hiwatari has just shot Dark with a special gun aimed at him but Daisuke managed to transform in the last minute. However Riku was watching the whole scene and confronts Daisuke about whether he is Dark or Niwa…**

"Ri…" Daisuke gasped for air. "Riku-san… How long have you been standing there?" he asked in a trembling voice. Had _she_ witnessed everything?

"Long enough…." she answered firmly, still looking the ground.

"Riku-san.. I…." Daisuke really couldn't speak. It was really difficult to even breathe. His chest felt heavy and his head was spinning. /_Dark_? _Are you there?_/, but there was no answer.

"Why did you lie to me Niwa-kun?" Riku said, finally lifting her eyes from the ground. She was crying. "I asked you so many times… Did you…?" but she couldn't finish her sentence. Daisuke started coughing and a few drops of blood dropped on the ground. Then Riku realized that he had just been shot. She panicked at the thought of him getting hurt. She felt do stupid for scolding him.

"Oh my god Niwa-kun! Are you ok?" she run to him and hugged him from behind.

Daisuke felt her warm hug around him, but everything was blurry. His mind was still in a maze. Who was he really? Could he answer that question, not only for Riku, but also for himself. A few moments ago he had found himself in a situation where he and Dark were almost one. But how could he interpret that feeling? It felt good and bad at the same time. But most of all, it felt _completely _unfamiliar…

"I'm o..ok… Riku-san" he said softly. "Don't you worry about me, and please, don't cry…" he touched her wet cheek with his hand.

Riku shuddered, "Ok, I won't cry anymore…" right now Daisuke's safety was more important than any question she might have for him, no matter how tormenting it was. "Just let me call for help…" she tried to get on her feet but he stopped her.

"Please Riku-san, stay with me just a little longer" his eyes were getting blurry. Riku was terrified. Why was he talking like he was going to die? He didn't even seem to have a wound. Riku searched his body for signs of bleeding but she found none. Just what was that strange gun Satoshi had? It looked really old. Suddenly she froze. A bullet was lying on the ground next to Daisuke, almost intact. She searched for wounds again, trying to be more thorough. He noticed.

"Don't worry Riku-san" he said calmly "I'm not hurt… Not my body at least"… But he couldn't hear Dark anymore… /_Where are you Dark? It can't be…_/ his fear had grown stronger. In all his agony and the pain that he felt, his greatest concern was what had happened to his other self.

On top of it he had Riku-san all worried and crying. Not only that, but she had finally found out his secret. There was no way out of this now and he couldn't go on lying to her. But the situation was too dangerous for her. Even Satoshi seemed to be uncontrollable now. How could he have put her in the middle of all that? He was really pissed at himself for messing up so badly. Then he remembered Risa. He had made her part of all this too. His self-scolding was interrupted by a sharp chest pain and he felt as if his soul was about to fly out of his body.

Right at that moment, as if she had sensed him, Riku put her arms around him and gave him the strongest hug she had ever given him. "I'm here Niwa-kun.." she whispered in his ear. "Please don't you die on me…" her tears were now flowing like a river from her face. Daisuke felt a chill through his whole body, accompanied by sense of… relief!

*_Daisuke_…* it was Dark! He was ok! *_Oi Daisuke, why on earth are you making Riku cry like this?_* he sounded angry. *_Let me take over, I'm stronger than you. I can take the pain. Let me take you home_*.

/_Let me have this moment with her… Please…Dark_/ Daisuke said almost pleading. Dark was surprised. He really did sound ominous. As if this was going to be the last time he saw her. But it couldn't be. That gun was specifically designed for _him_. It certainly couldn't have hurt the host. *_Perhaps it's the shock_* he thought.

Daisuke returned Riku's warm hug. "I'm sorry I lied to you Riku-san" he apologized. "I only did it to protect you… My life is… It's complicated" he said soflty. "I didn't want to involve you in that…" and saying that, he lifted his face and gave her a long kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget about me Riku-san" he said soflty.

What could he mean? Riku felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "I wouldn't forget you Niwa-kun.." she said with the tears reappearing in her rose blushed cheeks. "I…" but before she finished her sentence he put his index fingers on her lips, gave her the sweetest look in the world and left her arms.

"I have to go" he said with a sad tone of voice.

"Of course, you have to rest. I will come by your house tomorrow and maybe then we can talk" she said softly. Then she helped him up. "I don't know if that's such a good idea" he answered. Those words stroke Riku like lightning. Did he want to avoid the conversation, or _her_?

"I may be in bed for a few days. Maybe it's better to see each other at school, when I'm healthy again" he added when he realized he had hurt her feelings.

"Huh" she sighed and blushed a little bit, as she did it unintentionally. "Ok Niwa-kun". Let's go. Daisuke stood on his feet and put his right arm around Riku's neck. Dark could tell he was indulging her scent all he could. Something was really off with Daisuke's behavior, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

When they reached home, Daisuke seemed to be doing a lot better physically. Riku was less worried now. /_He'll be ok_/ she thought.

She had been completely focused on Daisuke's health but now she was thinking a lot about what had happened before her eyes. She had unmistakably seen Dark turn into Daisuke and Satoshi turn into some strange angel-like being. All this was too much for one night for her. It was most certain that she would not sleep well tonight.

Plus she could not shake off that strange feeling she had. Why did she feel so depressed when she saw Risa and Dark dancing together? She did not know Dark and Daisuke were most likely, the same person back then… But she would choose to ignore that for the time being. Until things cleared up a bit at least…

….

_Meanwhile_:

Risa was running and crying in the garden without being careful. She had ripped her dress in two different places and her beautiful shoes were so dirty from the mud that you couldn't tell what their original color was.

"How can this be?" she was talking to herself. Was it o coincidence? Could it be? They were wearing exactly the same clothes. And at some point she could swear she heard Niwa's voice instead of Dark's. What was this confusion?

"No! I refuse to believe that. They are not the same person!" she convinced herself. "Niwa likes Riku and I like Dark and we can all be happy together", but her tears seemed to be getting stronger.

Suddenly, as she was running through countless bushes and trees, she realized she was lost… "Where am I? And where on earth is the exit?" in her panic, she tripped and fell on the ground. A thorny rose tree was where she landed and as a result she cut her hands in three places and her left cheek.

She could not find it in her heart to get up. She was sunk in despair. She had given up. What had happened that night was too much for her to take in. She just sat on the ground and sobbed.. "Please… take away this pain… save me"…

She was completely lost in her despair and failed to notice the dark figure that had appeared in front of her. "Hey…" he said in a voice that seemed almost of another world.

Risa stopped sobbing instantly… /_Dark-san…_/she thought. She lifted her eyes to the stranger..

"Ha..Harada?" it was Satoshi. He was pretty bumped up too but at that point he looked almost divine to her. He was standing in front of her, with that serious look he always had on his face, his hair was swaying on the evening breeze and the dim light from a garden lamp was reflected on the left side of his face, leaving the right side almost completely obscure. He looked like an angel. Risa remembered she had a strange dream about him turning into an angel or something…

"Are you ok Harada?" he stooped so that his face came really closer to her. He touched her cheek with his hand softly… "You're bleeding…"

Risa felt a burning wave passing through her chest. With a surprising move, she swooshed in his arms. "Please help me get out of here" she burst into tears.

He was completely overwhelmed at first, and a slight redness appeared on his porcelain face skin. Then, he pat her shoulder, stroke her hair and said softly "Come on Harada-san... I'll take you home". He lifted her in his arms and started walking to the exit of the garden.

Risa put her head on his chest and almost fell asleep. His arms felt so comfortable. In other times she would feel awful about being in the arms of a man another than Dark, but this was beyond her power. She was tired, sad and confused. And Hiwatari was the one who was there for her. /_A friend…_/ she thought…

…..

Riku thought of nothing but Daisuke on the way home. She tried so many times to understand what could be happening to him. And mostly, _how_ it was happening… She remembered all those times that had made her suspicious of Niwa-kun, but then again... How could it be? They were so very different. Not only their looks, but also their personalities. Daisuke was the sweetest guy in the world, while Dark was a perverted, womanizing, egomaniac. Not even close. All that wondering had given her a headache. "I hope Risa has something for that…" she said to herself.

It was exactly then, that she noticed a dark figure carrying what seemed to be a young girl, to her house door. /_It can't be, I just left him just now…_/ she thought confused. But that meant he was carrying.. "Risa!" she run to her sister without thinking anything further.

When she got there she realized that her sister had her senses. "She is just a bit shocked and has a few cuts from some rose thorns" it was… Satoshi! The man with the gun. "Hi..Hiwatari-kun" she gasped.

Risa climbed down from his arms and fixed her dress. She saw that her sister had turned pale. "Riku, I'm ok really. Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost" she smiled. She was back to her normal self.

"Thank you Satoshi-san. You really saved me…"

/_Sa..Satoshi-san?!_/ Riku and Satoshi both blushed and turned their faces at the same time. Risa giggled and grabbed Riku's hand. "Come on Riku, I have to get off these dirty clothes and into the bathtub" and before Riku could say anything, she pulled her into the house.

"You're welcome..." Satoshi whispered when they were already too far away to hear him as he turned his back on the sisters and disappeared into the darkness.

….

"Dai-chan!" Emiko screamed at the sight of Daisuke. "Are you alright? What happened? Where is Dark? I'd like to have a word with him for letting you get in such a mess" she said in her strict mother voice. * _Awww man, why do I always get to hear it..._* Dark complained. /_Cause you're the cool one_/ Daisuke made fun of him.

"It's ok mom, I just need some rest" Daisuke answered.

"ARGENTINE! GET DAI-CHAN SOME CLEAN CLOTHES AND A WET TOWEL FOR HIS FACE" they must have heard her at least two blocks down.

"Emiko-chan, he's just in the basement, not in another country" Kosuke said softly.

"You're right Kosuke-san… I always yell too much".

Daisuke looked at them and smiled. /_Mom always gets softer when she addresses dad_/ he thought. *_Of course she does. She loves him_* Dark sounded kind of nostalgic. /_Yes, I guess they are perfect for each other…_/ Daisuke left a small sigh.

…

Daisuke was already in his pajamas, and into bed. His strength seemed to be fading away by the hour, but Dark thought it was because he was tired. Still, Dark was restless.

"Daisuke…" he said seriously "Thanks for tonight… You really saved me"

"Dark…" Daisuke muttered

"No let me say this. I have to" Dark was really being serious. "You didn't have to do that. All you had to do was let him shoot me, and you would get rid of me. You wouldn't be harmed… Still, and despite everything you've been through, you protected me…" he stopped for a moment. "You truly are… a _friend_…" he finally said.

Daisuke could tell that saying those words was difficult for someone as proud and seemingly self-centered as Dark. But Daisuke knew better, and he appreciated them even more. Thus, what came next.

"Dark…" he said all of a sudden. "I want you to promise me something".

"What is it Daisuke?" Dark asked concerned.

"If for some reason, someday, I'm gone… I want you to promise me you'll take care of Riku, and protect her. She is… _my most precious person_, so I could only trust _you_ for her safety…." He finally said.

"Hey Dai, what the hell are you saying?" Dark was very surprised. "If you're gone, then I'm gone too… We're one remember?"

"Yes, I know… I'm just saying… You know, strange things happen to us" Daisuke continued "like 'Ice and Snow' remember?" yes of course Dark remembered. It was probably the first time he had ever materialized separately from his host…

"Yes… But that sort of thing" Dark started saying but Daisuke interrupted him abruptly.

"Please just promise me Dark!" Daisuke seemed to be in agony.

"Ok, Daisuke. I promise. I will always protect Riku _for you_" Dark said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you, my other self" Daisuke said and fell asleep.

**A/N: You see where this is going huh? Anyway… Why is Daisuke so ominous? The answer, in the next chapter :P**


	3. Gone

A/N: Well thank you very much for your reviews. I can't reveal the plot already can I now? :P All you need to know is that this is typically a suite of the manga and the main characters are 3 (Dark, Daisuke and Riku) :3. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although the real action comes in the next one. This serves to thickening the plot. Please keep reviewing ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters so far.

**Chapter 3. Gone**

**Background: After being shot by Satoshi, Daisuke asked Dark to take care of Riku in case something happened to him. However Daisuke was supposed to be immune to that gun… Meanwhile Riku, is trying to face the truth about Dark and Daisuke and there are just too many unanswered questions…**

"Wake up sleepy-head. It's time for school" it was Towa's voice. /_Why the…_/he turned around and saw her cute face. Suddenly the smile was wiped off her lips and her eyes widened.

"Why are you out… _Dark_?" she asked.

"Uhhh…" Dark came round and checked the environment. He was on Daisuke's bed, in Daisuke's pajamas... "What?... I… I don't know" he answered.

/_Oi Daisuke! What kind of trick is this?_/ he addressed his other half. /_You can change at will now?_/ he was kind of pissed with Daisuke for turning into him at night. /_Daisuke! I'm talking to you_/, but no answer…

Towa was still looking at him puzzled. He did look cute in Daisuke's baby blue pajamas… She smiled.

"What are you looking at like that Towa-chan?" he suddenly told her. "Can't you see something is _really_ wrong here?".

The maid blushed and her expression changed immediately. "TOWA-CHAAAAN! ISN'T DAI-CHAN UP YET?" Emiko's voice echoed throughout the house. Towa turned pale. She opened her mouth to speak but Dark put his finger on her mouth. "Shhh… I'll talk to her" he said softly.

Towa retreated and Dark got out of the sheets and off the bed. He thought about trying to summon Daisuke again, but he knew it was useless. He couldn't feel his presence… Something had gone terribly wrong, but he still didn't know what.

He had to move quickly. But first he had to calm Emiko-san down or he'd never hear the end of it. He dressed in one of his usual black outfits and walked to the kitchen. He still hadn't decided how he would play this. For now he was calm, but it was probably because he still hadn't realized what had happened.

Also what would he say to Emiko? The wisest thing would probably be to tell her that nothing was up and blame it on himself wanting to get some free time, but he would have to lie to her. For Dark that wasn't easy. However being scared wasn't one of his things either, but now he was starting to feel pretty scared for Daisuke. His thoughts were interrupted by Emiko's scolding voice.

"What is this?! Where's Dai-chan?"she asked and before Dark could utter a word she continued "Well this is a good opportunity to talk to you. What happened last night? Why was Daisuke in such a shape?" she was unstoppable. Dark was stunned by the rain of questions. But Kosuke had noticed Dark's grim face. He stepped in..

"Come on now Emiko-chan. Let the boy talk…Is everything alright Dark?" he asked concerned. "Why are you out in the morning?".

"I don't know." Dark answered. He seemed almost in shock. "I just woke up like this. I have no recollection of the transformation…And most _importantly_… I have no communication with Daisuke…" he looked at the ground.

"Something's wrong… I can't feel his presence".

Emiko dropped the plates she was wiping dry on the sink and ran to him. Kosuke turned pale.

"Wha… What?" Emiko was really worried. This had happened before, but not like this. All the other times it was _Daisuke _who couldn't feel Dark's presence… But this.. Daisuke had been separated from Dark before during the Ice and Snow incident, but everyone knew where Daisuke was back then. This was completely out of the blue.

Suddenly grandpa Daiki entered the room. "What happened Dark? Something _must_ have happened…" he sounded serious. Dark was still kind of shocked.

"Well, last night… he did sound strange. He was talking as if something bad was going to happen.. as if.. as if he knew something…. Last night…!" Dark suddently jumped off the couch, as if he had woke from a trance. His eyes narrowed and his face frowned in anger.

"_That_ bastard! _He_ must be responsible for this" in a swift move he got up and started running to the door. He was out of control. Kosuke rushed toward him.

"Wait Dark, where are you going? It's broad daylight… Calm down" he said grabbing Dark's shoulders. But Dark was really mad.

"Let me go Kosuke! That jackass did something to Daisuke! I know he did! I won't forgive him!" he shouted.

"Just calm down and explain Dark. We are all as frustrated and worried as you, but in order to be able to help Daisuke you have to tell us what happened." Daiki said seriously.

"And for the love of god, you cannot go outside _now_, like that… You know better, Dark" he added.

Dark calmed down a bit. His old host seemed to be able to get to him in a way. He was pretty wise after all. Dark was incredibly smart and wise as a hundred year-old spirit, but let's not forget that he was always a teenager, he had the impulsive reactions of such, the bold bravery and now, he was in a teenager's body. Somehow Daiki could always find a way to invoke his common sense.

Dark came back to the living room and sat on the couch. "That Hikari…" he started. "Last night he showed up, with _that_ gun… How could he have _that_ gun…" Dark stopped for a moment and looked straight at Daiki. The old man had a very frustrated look on his face.

"Daiki…" he said in a very serious tone of voice "that gun can only hurt _me_…right?" The old man looked very pensive.

"That's supposed to be the case…" he started saying

"But… you have to have realized by now Dark… The relationship you and Daisuke share.. well, it doesn't really _fit the pattern_ now does it?" he looked straight at Dark's eyes. Dark averted his look from him without answering.

After a long pause he finally spoke. "You don't suppose…" it was difficult for him to say it "the gun could hurt… Daisuke as well.. _do you_?" suddenly his face turned grimmer that before.

/_He transformed just in time to take the shot… In order to protect me_/ anger and sadness were building up inside him. Dark was desperate. He had to do something…

Daiki saw through his intentions. "I hope you don't plan to do anything reckless Dark" he said with a stern look on his face. "We have to proceed with extreme caution with this.." he continued. "My daughter and I will conduct some research." He turned to Emiko who was hearing everything almost frozen.

"Emiko, prepare the basement for a ceremony. Kosuke, you start researching the gun. There is a sketch of the thing in the locked drawer on the hidden shelf of the library. See what you can find about any appearances after the Cultural Revolution… We need to be well organized if we want to save Dai-chan."

The woman immediately snapped out of her trance. "ARGENTINE!" the boy was standing right next to her… "I'm here Emiko-san…" he said puzzled. "Oh, ok. Come with me at once." And they headed to the basement. Kosuke was already at the study.

"I'll be with you shortly…" Daiki said. Then he turned to Dark.

"Dark. I want you to promise me you'll be careful." Dark still wouldn't look at him.

"I know I can't stop you from confronting the Hikari boy, or maybe I should say Krad." Dark tightened his lips.

"But urge you… Being irrational and hurting yourself will only worsen the situation for Daisuke… At least promise me you won't go out until it's nighttime…" he finally finished his thought.

"Ok Daiki, I promise. But know this. If he has done anything to Daisuke, I won't stop until he perishes into nothing" Dark was very serious about this. Daiki had never seen him taking things so personally. His bond with Daisuke was really something. It was something completely new to the Niwa family… Daiki was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. /_I guess history will show_/ he thought.

…

The teacher was talking about the Cultural Revolution and the events supposed to have occurred during that obscure historical time. But Riku could not focus on the class. She was too busy staring at Daisuke's empty desk… Again and again… She couldn't help but worry about his safety. His strange behavior the previous night had alarmed her. Then she looked at Satoshi's empty desk. /_Hmmm… Hiwatari-kun didn't come today either_/.

"Earth to Riku…" she heard her sister's whispering voice. "Riku are you ok?" Risa's eyes were full of concern. Riku turned and softly said. "Yes, Risa, don't worry I just got distracted". She couldn't find it in her heart to tell her sister what she had witnessed the previous night.. Hell, she couldn't even convince _herself_ it wasn't some kind of dream. So many questions were waiting for answers…

The bell rang. "Come on Riku! Let's go to lunch." Risa seemed pretty carefree and Riku didn't want to spoil that. How could she tell her that the man she believed she was _in love_ with, could actually be… Riku felt short of breath… She hadn't fully realized the situation but it sure was not an easy one… Not even remotely…

"What do you supposed happened to Niwa-kun?" Risa said suddenly.

"Satoshi-san was in a pretty bad shape already and he had to carry me home, last night, so I get why he didn't come.." she continued, "but what about Niwa-kun?".

Riku looked at her sister with a really sorrowful expression. Risa got worried.

"Hey Riku… Is everything alright with you and Niwa?" Risa asked. Riku averted her face so that Risa wouldn't see the tears that were about to form in her eyes…

"Everything is fine Risa. He's just feeling a bit under the weather.." she couldn't believe she was lying to her sister. She had never done that before… But now, she was in a situation radically different from anyone she had ever been before. Dark, Daisuke, Risa and herself were entangled in a complex web that could only lead to _dead-ends_…

…

Risa could tell there was something wrong with Riku, but she could not tell exactly what. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't gotten to spend any time with Niwa the past evening and today he hadn't even come to school. Or was it something else… Risa's eyes darkened…

***flashback of the previous night***

**Risa had just finished her bath. She wore her bathrobe and headed to her room when she noticed Riku leaning on the railing of the balcony and looking into the void. /**_**She hasn't even changed clothes…/**_**.**

**She headed to her room and wore her nightgown. She unwrapped the towel and her beautiful brown hair fell to her shoulders. She stood and looked at the mirror for some seconds. Then she finally grinned into a very strange face expression. **

"**Don't be silly Harada Risa… Such things are completely impossible. Niwa's attire was just too successful. He must like Riku very much, to have tried so hard to look like Dark-san to please me on her behalf.." the smile was wiped off her face.**

**She abruptly turned to the balcony door and went outside. She hugged her sister from behind and started pulling her inside. "Come on sis'" she said sweetly "You're sleeping with me tonight". **

**Riku was surprised. They had slept together the night before as well. "Risa" she started saying. **

"**I'm wounded you see?" she playfully showed Riku the bandaid on her cheek. "You won't let me sleep alone will you?". Riku felt like crying. She turned around and hugged her sister back. "Of course not Risa…"**

"**Hey Riku…" Risa said when they were already under the covers and lights were out. "Niwa-kun sure went overboard to look exactly like Dark-san. He even wore the same clothes as him.." and she left a little giggle. Riku clenched the sheets into her fist and let a tear drop on her pillow…**

***end of flashback***

…

_*several hours later*_

Riku had set off from her house unexpectedly, to go to Daisuke's place. She could have called him, but she had felt the sudden urge to see him. Somehow she felt completely uneasy. Maybe it was because of the way he had spoken last night… As if something bad was going to happen to him. She had felt a strong pain on her chest. Like a hunch, that something was wrong with Daisuke…

However, she had unconsciously started walking towards _another_ house… That of Hiwatari –kun's… She wasn't sure how it had gotten to that, but the events of the previous night had convinced her that something really strange was happening between Satoshi and Daisuke… As if an invisible hand was driving her, she headed to the Hiwatari mansion.

When she reached the big iron gate she stopped. She looked at it and started wondering… Had she ever been there _before_? How did she know how to get there?

Suddenly, she heard the echoing sound of glass breaking from above. She looked up and she saw… /_Dark_!/ flying with force out of a window of the house, almost just above her…

Dark saw her and widened his eyes in terror…

"What are _you_ doing here?" he screamed…

**A/N: Ok. This is pretty intense… Where is Daisuke? What could have happened? What was that gun Satoshi/Krad used? And how on earth did Dark get there? The answer to the last question is on the next chapter which I am writing as we speak and I will post very soon. Thanks for reading. ^_^**


	4. I Will Find Him

A/N: Well I had all the ideas and I just had to write this chapter down too. So yeah fast update. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 4 I Will Find Him

**Background: Dark woke up materialized and Daisuke is gone somehow… No one knows what happened and Riku's confusion grows stronger… Speaking of which, Riku has just found herself outside Satoshi's house from which Dark suddenly flew out. But how did he get there?**

Daiki and Emiko had been in the basement for more than six hours and Kosuke was locked in the study under a huge pile of books. Towa and Argentine were wondering the house doing this and that and Dark… Dark was like a tiger in a cage.

He looked outside the window. "Well the sun has set… I guess this counts as nighttime" he said to himself. He had respected Daiki's wish to stay inside until it was dark, but he could not wait any longer. His anger was building up instead of fading.

"Let's go Wizu" he grabbed the cute red-eyed little bunny from the couch where it was comfortably laying and he rushed to the balcony. Wizu turned into his black wings in seconds and he flew over Azumano, headed for the Hiwatari mansion. He was determined to confront Satoshi, Krad, or whoever was responsible for Daisuke's disappearance…

When he reached the mansion, ten minutes later, he decided to scout the place instead of just rushing in. He landed on a window porch and looked inside. There was no one there. "This is how we get in I guess…" he said with a smirk. He slowly opened the window and entered what seemed to be a huge display room. It was actually bigger than most art galleries he had been to and it was filled with rare artwork. He was pretty sure many of them would be eligible targets as he could sense the Hikari mark on them.

"There's no time for such _nonsense_ right now…"he whispered. "Where's that bastard?" He walked toward the door and opened it without making even a hint of a sound. He wasn't called a _phantom_ thief for nothing…

The corridor was dark, except for a small ray of gray light coming out of a half open door at the other end of the room. Dark started walking toward it wall-to-wall. When he reached the door he peaked in.

The room was huge but almost empty. The walls were covered by shelves full of books and the only piece of furniture in the room was a huge silver throne-like chair with a pair of torn wings spreading behind the seat. Satoshi Hikari was sitting on it, his head on his hand, and more than 100 books were lying on the floor. One of them, was open and the drawing on the page was the gun that Satoshi had used on Daisuke the night before. Dark didn't contain his anger any more. He stormed in the room.

"You bastard Hikari!" he shouted. "What did you do to Daisuke?"

Satoshi lifted his eyes terrified. "Why are you here?!" he seemed extremely tired, like he hadn't slept for days.. Which was probably the case.

Dark moved toward him with a threatening look on his face. "Tell me where Daisuke is NOW!" he shouted even more loudly than before.

"Tell me now or I will make sure you never see the light of day again".

Satoshi was trembling. He climbed off his chair with difficulty.. "You don't understand… You…" he stuttered. He grabbed the right side of his face.

"You _can't _be here…You _have_ to go!" he screamed lifting his face. His hair had started getting a blonde color.

"I can't hold him in if you're here! Get aw…." He couldn't finish his sentence. In mere seconds, his hair turned completely blonde and his eyes darkened. Two white wings sprang from his back and the moonlight falling on him from the huge vitrine-window that was covering the one side of the room, almost blinded dark. However the transformation was not complete, Dark could tell. Krad had appeared in Satoshi's clothing instead of his own, which meant that part of his body was still Satoshi.

Dark jumped at the other wall of the room.

"I knew you'd come…" Krad said in a triumphant voice. "You're just a weak excuse of a _Kokuyoku_ Dark…"

"Look who's talking…" Dark answered grabbing one of his black feathers. "What have you done to Daisuke?! Tell me where he is!" he shouted.

Krad grabbed one of his white feathers, although he knew that he would probably not be able to withstand Dark's attack at this state. With Satoshi still trying to block him. Dark was stronger than him… _For now…_ However he knew his weakness against humans, so he could have his fun for now…

"HAHAHAHAHA! You care so much about that puny host of yours don't you" he shouted throwing his ray of light toward Dark.

Dark easily dodged the attack and flew to the ceiling. He immediately flew down to where Krad was standing to unleash his attach in close contact.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he shouted with rage.

Krad flew off at the last minute right above Dark. He was sickly enjoying Dark's despair. He launched another instant attack on Dark and this time he got a hit.

"Ughhh!" Dark growled in pain but that wasn't enough to get him down. He grabbed two more of his black feathers and threw them to Krad in a helix formation. They both hit him and the white angel fell on the ground in pain.

Dark flew right above him "Tell me what happened to Daisuke and where I can find him or I'll finish you off right here, right now.."

Dark noticed that a part of his hair was turning blue… His hit must have given Satoshi more control over Krad. However before Dark could get to him, he managed to lift himself again.

"Something happened to your tamer, my dark counterpart?" he said sarcastically, invoking even more rage in Dark, who launched one more attack. Again, Krad dodged.

"Don't play dumb, Krad! Daisuke disappeared after you… No, after _your host_ shot him with that gun last night!" he shouted. Krad's left eye twitched and turned blue. Satoshi was reacting to the information that he had hurt Daisuke.

"Ughhh!" Krad gasped and his left wing disappeared. Now he was almost half Krad, half Satoshi.

"Hikari!" Dark shouted.

"Let go Satoshi-sama!" Krad said in an almost threatening tone, but Satoshi was determined. He gathered all his strength and managed to gain control for a moment.

"Niwa disappeared?" he turned to Dark.

"His presence is not within me anymore since this morning! Your freaking gun did something to him! Where did you find _that_ thing? You were not supposed to have it!" Dark said firmly.

Satoshi continued trembling as he still had one of his wings and a small golden lock of hair on his head. "You… I don't…" he put his hand on his heart.

"Come during daylight… I am stronger against him…against _your presence_, then" Satoshi said in a voice clearly suggesting agony and his struggle to contain his other self…

"What nonsense are you saying Hikari!" Dark was still furious. He ran towards Satoshi.

"I don't know what happened! But I _will_ find out! For Niwa's sake" Hiwatari shouted,

"Now _be gone_!" he said and with a rapid movement he pushed Dark with all his strength.

Dark was surprised and couldn't dodge the push. He flew right out the huge vitrine-window and into the night sky.

With the side-sight of his left eye he spotted a small figure. He turned to look and… /_What the…_/ His expression changed completely, into something between complete surprise and terror. It was Riku! She was standing in front of the Hiwatari mansion's front gate, looking at him puzzled.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted at her. Riku was clearly at a loss for words.

"The older Ha…Harada…" Satoshi whispered. "DARK! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Riku who had frozen at Dark's sight turned her eyes and saw Satoshi with what was now most definitely a half torn white wing on the left side of his back. He was kneeled on the first floor of the mansion, among the broken glasses of the shuttered window.

"Hiwa…" before she could finish, she felt the push from Dark's grabbing her and lifting her above the ground. She was more surprised than annoyed. Her eyes were side open and she couldn't utter a word.

Dark was holding her…more like hugging her in an almost suffocating way to prevent her from falling. He was flying moderately fast and looking straight forward. He was taking them away from the mansion. Riku turned her look at his face. He looked a lot more serious than he usually did.

Dark noticed her observing him. "Did I hurt you?" he said while still looking straight ahead.

"N..no. I'm fine" she said averting her eyes from him. "Where… where are you taking me?" she asked and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Home" he answered plainly. "That's where you want to go, right?"

She thought about it for a second… "Actually… I was going to Niwa's place…" she said finally.

Dark was surprised, although he should have expected that. Riku and Daisuke shared a very strong bond… He felt it… "Look.." he started saying, but Riku interrupted him.

"Can you _please_ take me to him? Or… I don't know… I just want to see him…" she said blushing even more.

Dark knew he would probably regret this, but in his mind it was the only option right now. Plus, despite the apparent easiness with which Daisuke denied the truth and lied to Riku, he didn't want to. He knew Daisuke only did it for her safety. Still, Dark was a creature of complete honesty and he cherished the truth no matter how _hard_. He was going to go easy on Riku though…

"Riku…" he felt kind of strange calling her by her first name…

"We need to talk…"

Riku was completely surprised.. That was the first time that kaitou pervert had addressed her with her name. "What about?" she said. "Did something happen to Niwa-kun?"

She dreaded the thought that Niwa was really hurt as she had suspected. But how could he… If he was Dark… Dark was right there, in one piece, holding her…

They flew over her house, so Riku supposed they would go to Niwa's house as she had asked him. But Dark continued flying to the opposite direction.

"Hey where do you think you're taking me you perv…"she stopped. What if he really was Daisuke? Would she be calling him a pervert too?

Dark smiled. "Don't worry" he said 'I don't intend to do anything weird to you. Not that I haven't thought of it" he smirked. Even at that frustrated state he was in, he hadn't lost his teasing ability.

Riku instantly forgot all her previous cautiousness. "You perverted thief! Let me down" she started struggling to get out of his arms. Irrationally of course as they were pretty high above the ground.

"You know, the more you struggle the more you enhance my dirty thoughts… Plus if you don't stop we'll both fall…So relax!" he said that last sentence as an order.

The defeated Riku, red-faced like a tomato stopped struggling and talking. /_There's no way this idiot is Niwa-kun!_/ she thought.

"Here we are" Dark had landed on a hilltop where they could see the whole city all the way to the ocean.

"Wow.." Riku said unconsciously… She had never seen such a sight, although her house had a pretty great view. This place was higher and more beautiful, although it felt as if they were in a different world… It was pretty chilly though.

"Here" Dark covered her with his long dark coat. Riku felt as if she was hit by electricity. She did not expect that. She jumped away and threw his coat back at him.

"I'm fine!" she said coldly. "Now why did you bring me here?"…

Dark was surprised at how hard-headed she was. That was kind of a _cute_ characteristic though…

"Fine have it your way stubborn girl" he put his coat back on.

"About Daisuke…" he said really seriously. Riku's heart started beating like crazy.

"He's… he's missing…".

"What?!" Riku didn't expect to hear that. She became desperate on the spot. However, even she could not believe it, but she was feeling a little relieved. /_That means that Dark isn't Niwa…I guess_/. He feelings were completely mixed…

"Remember the Ice and Snow incident?" Dark continued. Riku remembered very well. It was when Daisuke was trapped in that painting he had given her, in his own free will… /_Yes, Dark and Niwa were both there… Separately_/ she thought.

"Well, back then when Daisuke and I got separated and he stayed in the painting…"

"Yes I remember" she answered firmly.

"Well it's kind of like that… Only now, I don't know where he is.."

/_When Daisuke and I got separated_/ Riku was stuck on those words. What did he mean?

"You and Niwa…" she started saying but she noticed Dark was clenching one of his wings in pain.

"Ughh"… he felt a very sharp pain on his left wing. It must have been Krad's hit. Plus Wizu was pretty exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked, blushing again a little bit.

"We have to go. I'm sorry, we'll finish this some other time" and he winked.

"You… ughhh!" Riku always got angry when she felt uncomfortable. And this guy had a real talent at causing that to her.

"Be careful what you say now.. I'm your ride home, remember?" he said with a smirk. He grabbed her rapidly and started flying toward her house.

"Hang in there Wizu" he said "We have to take the _grumpy princess_ to her castle first"

When they reached her balcony, all the lights were out. /_Good_/ she thought /_Risa is asleep_/. For some reason she didn't want her sister to see her with Dark…

Dark reduced his speed and landed them right outside her room. He grabbed his wing once again. Riku was a little worried. She leaned a little closer to see whether he was wounded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she said.

Dark seized the opportunity to annoy her once again "Hey… are you worried about me _princess_?"

"You idiot! I don't care!" she turned her look away from him. "Thanks for bringing me home!" she said abruptly and started walking toward her room in fury.

"Oi Riku!" he said suddenly.. "I don't know where he is yet…But I promise you. I _will_ find him!"

Riku stopped to her tracks and at the same time she heard an air blow and turned to see his black wings vanishing into the dark sky.

…

Risa had gone to bed but she just couldn't sleep. It had been almost two hours that Riku had left for Niwa's house. Why was she so late? She should have come back by know…

As she was thinking that she looked outside the window and saw Dark's slender figure in the sky. She jumped off her bed and went toward her window to see him fly. But… what was that? Dark was flying toward her house.

"Could he be here to see _me_?" she whispered to herself excited. Exactly when she was ready to open the door, she noticed that Dark was carrying something, or more precisely…_someone_. It was Riku.

Risa felt a sharp pain through her body… What was she doing with him? Then she saw an even more painful image. Riku leaned over to Dark, a little too close. /_What is she doing? She doesn't even like him…/_ Risa's eyes darkened again and she smiled sadly. "He probably found her on the way and brought her here safely… He's such a gentleman" she told herself. As she lay on her bed, a small tear dropped on her nose…

**A/N: I hope you like drama cause I got more of it coming… The story is really complicated in my mind but I love writing it so far. So where could Daisuke be? Will Dark and Hiwatari work together to save their common friend? Will Riku find out the truth, and how? And Risa, is a really optimistic person and for the time being pretty strong… But for how long? If you decide to comment please tell me how I did in the battle description… It's my first one. Thank you for reading. I'll come back soon with a next chapter ^_^**


	5. Face Off

A/N: Ok, here I am with another chapter. The title of this chapter was inspired by an old movie. Those who have seen it will understand what I mean :P. I want to thank you for your comments **Fireflywing1595 **and **Anonymous** , and for all of you following my story (**animelover917, Fireflywing1595**, **Gama Cavy and of course my friend DarkAngelBattis**) it really means a lot to me . I'll try to update as frequently as I can, since you all like my story. Btw, I have created a cover for this story but unfortunately it is too big to fit, so I cannot upload it here :'(. If you are interested to see it is in my deviantart account which you can find in my profile. Anyway, without further blabbing on to the chapter.. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^_^

Chapter 5 Face Off

**Background: Daisuke is gone somehow and Dark is materialized in his place. He goes to the Hiwatari Mansion to find information about how to find Daisuke, where he confronts Krad and they battle. Satoshi tells Dark to meet him in daylight. Riku finds herself there, and Dark takes her home.**

Dark landed at the back door of the Niwa residence, careful as he always was, making sure that no one would notice him. His wings perished and he took Wizu in his hands. The poor thing looked completely exhausted.

"Come on little buddy…Dark whispered "Let's get some rest…" but he was still tortured by so many _questions_. Questions that remained unanswered thanks to _that_ Hikari idiot..

"Dark! Oh thank god you're ok! I was so worried!" Emiko had said those words in one breath and at the same time she had rushed and suffocated Dark with a hug. Dark was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak but Emiko beat him to it with her scolding.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Why did you leave like that? Do you know how worried I was?" she had put on her angry face now.

"Emiko-san…." Dark started talking, but she interrupted him again. This time her face had a sweet sorrow.

"What if something happened to you? I couldn't stand to lose _you_ too…"she said, with tears forming in her eyes.

Dark often forgot that to her, he was her _son_ too… He returned her hug and reassured her "Don't worry Emiko-san. I'm not going anywhere…" but _he_ wasn't so sure about it. Even when, or _if_ Daisuke returned, Dark knew that their bond wasn't eternal, he would have to leave eventually…

That made Dark kind of depressed… Of all the Niwa families he had come across, this was the most affectionate one, the one that made him feel more like _home_… Plus, this time seemed to suit him pretty well, and the bond he shared with Daisuke, was really stronger than anything he had shared with his previous hosts…

Then again, it was Krad. It had been a long time since they had both woken so intensely at the same time… It had to be fate…

"Is Wizu ok?" Towa snapped Dark out of his trance… Dark put him on the couch softly. "Well, I guess he's tired… We had a small encounter with Krad…" Emiko's face turned red..

"Daaark…." She said in a tone of warning… But Dark interrupted her before she could scold him.

"Emiko-san… I had to search for Daisuke. I couldn't just stand here… Plus it seems my search was fruitful." he said looking at the floor.

"That Hikari boy seems to like Daisuke. He also seems to know something about that _gun_ and maybe Daisuke's situation" he continued. Now he had everyone's attention.

"But that horrible creature inside him seems to be getting _stronger_…" he seemed pensive. He really was wondering… Hiwatari seemed to be more capable of controlling Krad in the past… But lately, he seemed to be coming out whenever he wanted… It had taken all of Satoshi's strength to keep him in…

Dark continued his story with these thoughts still on his mind. "He said I should meet him at daylight, because he thinks he can control Krad better during the day…" as he said those last words he notice Emiko giving Daiki a strangely content look.

"I told you it would come in handy Father.." she said and rushed to the study. Dark lifted his left eyebrow… /What now?/ he thought.

Emiko came back from the study holding something in her hand. She turned to Dark.

"Remember that ribbon that prevented Daisuke from turning into you for a few hours?" she said almost playfully.

"Sure…" Dark answered, still pretty puzzled.

"Well, meet its twin brother!" she said and triumphantly pulled a small red ribbon from her hands.

"What is this?" Dark asked, still not convinced what all of that had to do with their problem.

"Well" Daiki took the stand. "This is an enchanted item, like _that_ ribbon. Only this one, permits you to _turn into Daisuke_ in appearance, for a few hours" he said.

Dark was still pretty confused but he started to get the picture.

"You can't go out in your true form in broad daylight" the old man continued.

Dark got the idea immediately. "Of course.. I can disguise myself as Daisuke in order to meet Hikari… Plus" he stopped for a moment "I am pretty sure he'll be much calmer if he sees Daisuke's face instead of mine…"

"That's exactly what I thought too" Emiko said. And immediately she added.

"Well, then it's _bedtime_ young man!" she gave the order. "Tomorrow it's a _school day_" Dark jumped off his feet with his face completely distorted.

"Whaaa?" he said in terror. "What the…"

"Look" Emiko took her 'I'm too wise to be doubted' face. "If you go to school, first of all, you will save Dai-chan one day of leave, but more importantly, school is a pretty safe place. I'm sure Krad will not be able to come front in a place like that"

"Well," Dark answered. "I don't know how crowd sensitive Krad can be, but school sure seems like a pretty safe place"…

The idea of going to school was growing on Dark. If he was to go outside during the day, he would go to a place with lots of people, and lots of _girls_… He wondered how he could be thinking like that, for a moment, but then again…/_old habits die hard_/ he thought with a smile.

…

Dark couldn't sleep well that night. It was a surprise to him that he was even tired to begin with. But his materialization had probably given him the properties of a normal human being. As he was in a state of dream/reality he felt a repeated pressure on his stomach.

It was _Wizu_! He was jumping up and down excited on Dark's stomach. It seemed he had recovered completely. Dark took him in his hands and lifted him above his head.

"Well, at least one of us is in a good mood" he said with a smile.

He dressed in one of his outfits and went to the kitchen. His stomach growled! He was actually hungry. He felt so terribly uncool at that point that he wanted to punch a wall…

But he forgot all about it when he smelled the freshly fried bacon and the butter melting on Emiko's hot bagels Daisuke loved to eat.

"Goodmorning" Emiko said with a weird smile on her face. "_What_ are you wearing Dai-chan?" without a hint of movement on her face she threw her wooden spoon at him.

Dark dodged and ran back to the room and wore Daisuke's school uniform. Somehow it fit him perfectly…

"Man that woman is crazy.. I _love_ her but she's crazy" he talked to himself. "Daisuke's right.."

The thought of Daisuke gave him a slight pain in the stomach… He looked at himself in the mirror...

"Are you in there somewhere Dai?" he asked his reflection…

When he returned to the kitchen, Daiki and Kosuke were there for the briefing.

Dark sat next to them and started munching on the bagels.

"Well" Kosuke started "if you're going to work with Hiwatari, we need all the facts. Satoshi looks like a decent boy and if Daisuke likes him he can't be that bad"

"He's a Hikari. _Of course_ he can't be trusted" Dark interrupted him. "However, if we're going to work together we'll have to exchange information, so hit me. Did you get anywhere with your research?"

"Well" Kosuke replied "I did find a reference after the Cultural Revolution if only one… I have special ordered that book and it should be here about tomorrow."

"It was really hard to find. It was never printed and there are only two hand-written copies in the whole world…" He continued "That's all I know about it…"

"Hmmmm… I wonder who's got the _second copy_…" he said bitterly. He was sure the book he had seen on the floor at the Hiwatari mansion was that print…

"Anyhow" Dark said getting up in a rush. "Where's that ribbon? It's school time!" he had a devilish expression in his face.

"Hey Dark, be careful…" Daiki said firmly. "The situation is very serious. I have come to believe that whether that Hiwatari kid goes out of control is up to you in a way… So be extremely cautious about this encounter…"

Dark turned to him, and his eyes were now extremely serious. "With Daisuke's life on the line, you really think I could be _anything but_ cautious?" he said in a tone of voice that left no doubt…

"There's something else you should know Dark…" Daiki said again sounding kind of troubled.

"Yesterday when you said that Krad is getting stronger, I was alarmed… So I thought about it…"

Dark was intrigued. "What is it Daiki?"

"Well… It is very possible, that when you get separated from your host… Your power might gradually decrease… And as it does… Krad's hold on his host and therefore his power, may increase in an analogous way… After all, you two are the two halves of a whole…" Daiki sounded genuinely worried.

"I don't know if that is the case" he continued "or if Hikari and Krad know anything about that…" but Dark interrupted him.

"I told you Daiki, I will be careful. Even if my magic fades, I can still outsmart that loser Krad so don't you worry about me. They don't call me _Kaitou_ for nothing" he winked at the old man.

"Now let's go find that grandson of yours so that he can continue being awkward and foolish, and blowing my chances with the girls" he smiled at that last comment.

Right at that moment, Emiko entered the room with the enchanted red ribbon at hand. She slowly wrapped it aroung Dark's middle finger and intertwined it with the two fingers next to it.

"That looks really uncool…" Dark started saying, when he noticed he started feeling a slight shiver on his skin. Within seconds, his purple hair had turned spikey red and his face was identical to Daisuke's.

Although it was not the first time he had been as himself into Daisuke's body, this time felt really different from the others. This time he had complete control. This time it was as if he was Daisuke…

He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll have to work with this face again" he said while grinning. He remembered that day on Saint White's when he had gotten to hit on every girl and woman at school wearing Daisuke's face…

"Ohhh… The eyes…" Emiko said disappointed. "The eyed don't work at all… They're just too… _not innocent_…"

"Gee, thank you Emiko-san" Dark said. Funny thing is, he wasn't joking….

"Ohh… I almost forgot…" Emiko said suddenly.

"What is it?" Dark asked, concerned.

"Today is the first day of the Sports Festival at Azumano High…" she looked outside the window…

"Dai-chan was never good at sports… But he was excellent as an organizer…" she turned to Dark and gave him a badge and a stack of papers.

"He was in charge of the participants list… Here… Make sure they get it" her eyes were watery.

Dark noticed that. At any other time he would definitely protest about having to do something so lame, while he could be lurking the school for cute girls to tease… However, he took the badge and the list without saying a word… He unconsciously browsed through it...

He stopped at one of the pages, looked at it and smile… /_Of course.._/he thought.

Riku's name was listed under not one, not two but 6 activities! That girls was even more athletic than boys. Dark noticed that 3 of the activities were scheduled for today.

/_Well this should be fun_…/ he smirked. Riku was scheduled to run the 400 meters, swim and play lacrosse, which was actually her sport…

Despite the fact that Dark was kind of excited that he would get to taunt Riku during the festival, he was still pretty concerned on how he was going to play the whole Daisuke matter… /_I mean, how do I explain to her that I'm not Daisuke but Dark, although I will look exactly like Daisuke?_/. He decided he would come up with something on his way to school.

"Well, everybody, I'm off. See ya later.." he said and closed the door behind him.

….

As Dark walked to school he took the time to notice how beautiful Azumano was during the day… He had seen it so many times through Daisuke's eyes but it was the first time he could actually enjoy it.

He was pretty old, but the times that he had had the chance to be outside free during the day were limited… He could count them using his fingers… That thought made him kind of sad, and nostalgic… Maybe it wouldn't be that bad for him to have existed in this world… As a real man….

As he was thinking wishfully, a different thought crossed his mind. What if Hiwatari wasn't at school today?.. Their battle last night had probably taken its toll on him as it had done to Wizu… Plus Dark hadn't informed him in any way that he would be at school. And the enchanted ribbon would only last for a few hours… /_Oh, no_!/…

…

A/N: Ok this chapter was all Dark, but it serves to promote the story as it contains several info for the future *wink*. Anyway I have started writing the next one which has a **LOT **of action, and will be posting it probably tomorrow. But now I have to sleep because I have school in the morning. So what if Satoshi doesn't come to school? Will Dark have to go back to Hiwatari mansion? Will the disguise go to waste? Will anything strange happen at the Sports Festival? The answers in the next chapter :P. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading and pls review ^_^.


	6. No boys allowed!

**A/N: Back with a new chapter as promised. Dark is disguised as Daisuke for the day and goed to Azumano High to meet with Hiwatari… I will update pretty soon because the story is really fresh in my mind. For now enjoy this chapter. And you know what to do: Read and review ^_^**

Chapter 6 No boys allowed!

Satoshi walked into the schoolyard reluctantly. He didn't even know why he had chosen to go to school today… After his battle with Dark the previous night and his constant efforts to keep Krad confined, his body and soul were full of cuts and bruises… However when he woke up this morning, he felt a strange impulse to go to school, like a strange hunch… But what could it be? He had agreed to meet Dark during daytime, but it's not like that thief would actually appear at school…

The schoolyard was full of people, students, teachers and parents. Satoshi had forgotten all about the sports festival… He wasn't very much into sports and all that excitement was alien to him… He started looking right and left, having a feeling of discomfort…

As he was walking through the crowd completely distracted in his thoughts, he felt the sudden pressure of another person bumping into him. He turned around and saw Risa's face. She seemed to have dropped something on the ground but she didn't seem to care much.

They just stood there, looking at each other for about half a minute. Then suddenly Risa broke the silence. "How are you doing Satoshi-san?" she said with a huge smile appearing on her face. Satoshi was pleasantly surprised by how straightforward she was.

He smiled back at her and returned the question without answering.

"How are _you _Risa-san?" he asked seriously. Then he touched her cheek scar gently with his thumb. "Does this still hurt?"

Risa was completely stunned by that gesture. She blushed and stood silent for a moment. Her heart must have skipped a beat when he touched her. "I…Uhmm.." it was difficult for her to even speak…

"No! It's fine Satoshi-san!" she said that so loudly that the people around them turned and stared at her…

"You dropped this" Satoshi had picked up the papers she had dropped. "They seem important" he said with a half-smile. They were the medical permissions for the participants of the Sports Festival…

Risa took the papers clumsily and almost dropped them again. "Uhmmm, yeah..Thanks.."

"Here, I'll help you carry them" Satoshi offered. He didn't know what it was, but something about Risa made him feel warm in the heart. Maybe it was because he had seen her in a fragile state far too many times. Satoshi always liked the Harada sisters. They were nice and smart and they cared about each other a lot. Plus they were always helpful and understanding.

They were so similar, yet so different. Like two sides of the same coin… That reminded him of a similar situation… Dark and Krad… Or Daisuke and himself…/_Daisuke_/ he thought./_I hope you're ok.._/

…..

Dark stopped for a moment when he reached the school entrance… /_I really hope that Hikari is here_/ he thought./Here we go/.

He entered the schoolyard, only to see it packed with people. It seemed like the Sports Festival was pretty popular at Azumano High… Dark felt a little uncomfortable among all those people… How an earth would he find Hiwatari in such a crowd…/_Well if only I could fly_…/he thought. "Kyu" he heard _Wizu's_ voice coming from the satchel…

He opened his back and saw his familiar's cute little face. "When did you get in here?" he said in a fake-scolding voice. "You're not supposed to be here you little sneaky-bunny" he patted Wizu's head. The truth was, Dark felt a lot better when Wizu was with him.

"You'll have to stay hidden in there all day. Got it?" he said in a strict tone of voice. "Kyu!"

"Hey Niwa!" he heard a voice from afar… After a few seconds he saw Saehara emerging from the crowd and rushing towards him./_Oh great_…/he thought in discomfort.. /_Looking for one arch-enemy and stumbling onto another_…/.

"Where have you been Niwa?" Saehara said loudly, as he always spoke, grabbing Dark's arm. "We missed you yesterday.. And what happened at the dance? You, Risa and Riku disappeared all of a sudden" he looked at him with a devious expression on his face…

"You run off with both the Harada sisters huh?" he winked… "You player you…You have to tell me everything.."

Dark was partly amused by Saehara's behavior and man could he have given him so many appropriate answers, but now was not the time for that. The situation was much too pressing.

"Hey Saehara..Have you seen Hiwatari-kun today?" he asked as he tried to push away from the wannabe journalist's grip.

"Yes I saw him somewhere with _Risa_, just a minute ago…" the boy answered.

/_Good! So he is here_…/ Dark thought, before he realized… "With Risa?"

"Yup" Saehara said with that weird smirk on his face… "Seems like you lost one of them Niwa" and he winked again. Then he pointed somewhere to their left.

"Hey there they are!" Satoshi and Risa were sitting behind a counter and a long line of people were passing in front of them. Risa was telling them something, then Satoshi was browsing through the papers, took one at a time and gave it to Risa, who then gave it to the person on the front on the line.

Dark raised his eyebrow puzzled… That was a strange image… Well whatever the case, he decided to march up there and talk to Hiwatari. It was about time he got some serious info on the situation with Daisuke.

He left Saehara behind and walked through the crowd in order to go behind that counter since the line in front of it was huge. When he found himself behind them, he was a little reluctant… The incident with Risa was still very fresh… What if she had realized the situation… He decided that he shouldn't hesitate…

"Oi Ri… Harada-san…" he said trying to sound as innocent as he could…"

Risa was startled. She turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ni…Niwa-kun." She said with the same expression. "What are you doing?" he asked casually.

Satoshi suddenly turned his face toward him and his left eye shone. He knew it was Dark. They looked at each other intensely for a brief moment and Risa continued looking at both of them puzzled…

Dark finally spoke "Hiwatari-kun" he said struggling to sound friendly "I need to speak to you".

Hiwatari had a very distressed look on his face. Dark could tell he was already struggling to keep himself together. Then all of a sudden Risa stepped in.

"Well, _Satoshi-san_ was kind enough to offer to help me hand out the medical permissions for the participants of the Festival, so whatever it is, it will have to wait, isn't that right Satoshi-san?" saying that Risa turned to Hiwatari with a smile and grabbed his hand…

Dark was blown away… His eyes opened wide and the expression of surprise he had, distorted the characteristics of Daisuke's face… /_Satoshi-san… And the hand…That intimacy_../ he had mixed feelings about the situation.

Satoshi's face was colored with a light pink color. He also had a puzzled-embarrassed expression on his face… "Well, wait for me at the indoor pool _Niwa-kun_." He said turning his face away from Dark. "I'll come find you there when we're done here".

"But…" Dark was at a loss for words… He didn't know if he was angry or just plain frustrated.

"Well sorry Niwa-kun, but we have work to do here" Risa said in a self-content, bossy tone of voice. "Aren't you in the organizing committee?" she said turning to the line as well.

"Oh yes…" Dark remembered he had to give those papers to someone… /_But who…?_/

"Ri-…Harada – san , do you know who handles the list of participants…?" he asked with no hesitation.

"Yes. It's _Ukawa senpai_.." she said plainly. "He is somewhere on the third floor I think…"

Dark's expression changed immediately… Ukawa… He remembered that guy. He was the creep that had tried to corner Riku on St White's... The day he had given her that white ribbon, the day he had almost got to kiss her…_again_… "Ugh!" he growled /_Now is not the time Dark_!/

As he was walking away and without him noticing, Risa turned her head and looked at him…

Dark decided to go wait at the pool room. He was in no mood to see that disgusting guy again, plus he couldn't risk being delayed… That stack of papers in front of Hiwatari was not that big so the organizing committee would have to wait..

Dark entered the pool room which was completely empty. He remembered the last time he had been there… When Daisuke had suddenly transformed after seeing Risa in swimwear and he had been chased down as a pervert. That thought gave him a half-smile. He had been through some pretty funny situations with Daisuke.

Distracted as he was, he had failed to notice that someone else had entered the room…

"_Niwa-kun_!" before he even turned around, Riku had dashed towards him and had hugged him so hard that she had almost squashed him.

He was completely startled. Then his eyes opened wide and he lost his train of thought completely… Riku was wearing the school's _swimsuit_….

After some seconds, he got himself together and hugged her back. She leaned her head on his chest so close that he could smell her hair, and held on to him almost in _agony_.

"I was so worried," she started saying, "_Dark_ said you were missing and…"

Then, Dark put his arms around her waist, pressed her body against him with reserved force and put his mouth next to her ear. Rike felt her whole body shudder.

"Sorry, grumpy princess" he whispered to her " _It's only me_".

Riku's eyes opened wide and she froze. Her heart started beating really fast. She stayed like that for a while, her mind completely blank of thoughts… Dark felt her frenzied heartbeat, as his chest was almost attached to hers.

He was pretty surprised that she hadn't immediately pulled away, tried to slap him in the face or called him "_perverted Kaitou_". Not that he minded… He enjoyed holding her like that and making her feel uncomfortable…

Riku was completely shocked. She was still trying to get her thoughts together… The one that had her in his arms was… _Dark_! She couldn't move… She had lost all will to react… Dark _was_ Daisuke after all…

But this feeling she had right now… It felt nothing like when Daisuke held her… If Dark and Daisuke had been the same person all along then how come she had never felt that strange way she felt now, ever before when she was with him?

Eventually, Riku got herself together and pulled away from him. She turned her back on him and said… "So it is true… You are the same person aren't you?"

Dark didn'e exactly know what to answer so he decided to just go with the truth for now. "Well no… Right now I am not Daisuke… I just look like him…"

That was all the reassurance Riku needed for now. "You perverted thief!" she turned her familiar angry face to him. "What do you think you're doing coming here like this?" she said in fury. Dark noticed her 180 degrees mood change from _submissive_ to completely _outraged_ and was fairly amused by it.

"This is a school! You can't come here and do what you want! And you didn't tell me where Niwa is!" she was unstoppable. "You should leave now! This is the sports festival! It is only for students of this school. And if you don't go, I'll tell on you to the teachers!" she was irrationally shouting and her face had turned red.

Dark could not help himself. She was far too cute for him to let it pass like that. "And who would believe you?" he said in a very self-confident way. "I am a student of this school too" he added with a smirk.

Riku felt like she was going to explode. Not only had he tricked her into falling in his arms, now he was even making fun of her! She felt like kicking the crap out of him… However, her murderous thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of girls that rushed into the room in their swimsuits.

It was time for the swimming practice. The Festival would start in about two hours, so the swimming team and the rest of the participants had come to practice in the pool.

Riku turned and looked at Dark with yet another murderous look. He was really excited to see all those girls run around in their swimwear.. /_Damn it Daisuke_/ he thought to himself… /_You had to go disappear now_/.

However, despite Dark's initial desperation on Daisuke's disappearance, he had come to his old self pretty quickly. He was calmer and more confident now. And most importantly, he had a strong feeling… He knew somehow, that Daisuke was not gone. And he would find him no matter what…

"Hey, get out of here" he heard Riku's voice. "It's swimming practice time! No boys allowed" and she showed him the door.

"Ok, ok I'm going…" he said walking to the door. /_I guess I'll wait for him outside_/. Exactly at that moment he saw Satoshi at the end of the corridor, walking towards him.

"Oi Hik…Hiwatari… We can't go in there…" he said plainly. "It's full of half-naked girls…"

Satoshi stopped for a moment and looked at him… "What?" he asked.

"It's swimming practice. No boys allowed" he said with a smirk, quoting Riku.

Satoshi suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back side of the yard, behind the gym. Dark did not like that and he wanted to punch the guy, but he had promised Emiko that he would be a "good boy" and try not to provoke Hiwatari.

"What's with this?" he protested though.

"I should be the one asking that!" Hiwatari said firmly. "What on earth are you doing here with that appearance?"

"Well, you said that we should meet in the light of day. The appearance is thanks to this" he said showing him the red ribbon around his fingers.

Satoshi looked at his face. "You don't really look like him you know" he said turning his gaze at the ground.

"I know…" Dark said plainly. "Eyes not innocent enough.."

Hiwatari looked at him puzzled.

"Now let's leave the formalities and get to the point" Dark said decisively. "Where is Daisuke? And how do I get there?" his voice sounded more like anticipation and less like anger…

"I…" Satoshi hesitated. "I don't know yet…" he finally said. Dark felt his anger awakening…

"What do you mean you don't know? What kind of crap is this? You did this Hikari! You and that _filth_ you have inside you… And that gun…" Dark couldn't contain himself.

"Do not call me that…" Satoshi said calmly. "And definitely not in public…"

Dark thought about it… "Whatever" he said having realized his mistake but being too proud to admit it…

"That book… With the gun… It's from after the Cultural Revolution, isn't it?" Dark asked.

"Yes. But that book is not much help…" Satoshi disappointed him.

"But the gun…" he continued. "That gun is the key… To finding Daisuke…"

**A/N: Well, how about that? What about the freaking gun? And what really happened to Daisuke? The plot is thickening… Thank you for reading and please review ^_^ **


	7. Forsaken

A/N: Ok, this is a pretty dramatic chapter and it is the moment some of you have been waiting for. Talk about quick update huh? Well, no more talk. On to the chapter. Oh and **reviews pls *puppy eyes*. **Just a "good" or "sucked" is enough :P.

Chapter 7 Forsaken

Daisuke opened his eyes with difficulty… He felt as if he had been asleep for years and was just now waking up… What was making it difficult for him to open his eyes was a dashing light coming from somewhere… He couldn't detect the source yet.

He averted his eyes from the direction of the light and started getting used to the environment. He looked around. He realized he was in a huge room, with nothing but a big round bed… The bed he was _on_.

The floor of the room had the appearance of a chess board. There were no windows in it. The walls were strangely blurry… Daisuke could tell there was something on them but he could not make out what.

The intense light was coming from a particular direction right in front of him but it's source seemed to be very far away… Actually, it seemed to be coming from an… endless corridor. But there _had to be_ an end… That's where the light was coming from…

"Where am I?"… Daisuke said out loud. "What is this place?". The last thing he could remember was going to bed at his house, after Hiwatari had shot him with that weird gun, originally aimed at Dark. Daisuke had a death premonition after that… He felt he was gonna die. Actually… _he was sure of it._

But the place he was at now… It didn't look familiar at all… He must have been far away from home… Plus, he didn't feel Dark presence inside him at all… Not even a hint... In fact he had a very strong feeling of… _loneliness_.

He was really confused. "How did I get here?" he said to himself again… He decided to get off that bed and try to find someone or something… Anything… That room was just too grey and empty.. His heart felt really heavy. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind… Could this be…? The _Afterlife_?

He had read and heard countless times about the place one is supposed to go to after death, but he hadn't reflected on it much. He didn't even know if he believed in it. But that place.. Was this dreadful empty room the place where he was to spend eternity? And if so, then why? Was it a punishment? Or was that just the way it is… The thoughts in his mind kept getting darker…

His feet touched the ground and he felt like a small electric current passed through them to the whole room… It was pretty weird, as if the room was reading him, scanning him… He was still wearing his baby blue pajamas, the ones he was wearing the night before… Or was it?

What time was it? What day? _How long_ had he been asleep?

He got up and started walking toward one of the walls. The room had a very peculiar structure.. It did have walls and corners, but Daisuke was not really sure he could count them. There were corners, but how many were there? It was like one of those images where you have to count the black dots but they constantly seem to change positions.. It was like a mirage…

Daisuke tried to get closer to them, but it was as if he was walking still… No matter how much he ran towards them, they kept being in the same distance… He was becoming increasingly anxious… What on earth was going on? Why couldn't he go anywhere? Was all this real? Was it an illusion?

"Where am I?" he screamed with all the strength he had in him. " Have I gone insane?"

"_Daisuke_…." He heard a very distant, weak female voice calling him from afar… It sounded almost like a whisper… He felt a little better. Someone was there… He was not alone… He could trace the voice coming from the same direction as the blindingly bright light. However his eyes could actually endure it a bit now… He started walking toward that corridor, the only _apparent _exit from that room…

As he got closer he noticed the floor. It was as if the tiles were changing positions… As if they were rearranging somehow to change the architecture of the room…

"_Daisuke_…" he heard again. The voice was equally distant, as if he hadn't gotten closer at all…

"Where are you?" he shouted. "I can't see you"

"_This way Daisuke_…" this time the voice was a little louder, but still it was almost… transparent.

"Where?" he started unconsciously walking to a certain direction. Although he couldn't really acknowledge that as orientation…

"_Here_…" she said again. This time the voice had a shape… The voice seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't exactly tell who it could be… Could it be… /_Riku_?/ he thought for an instant and his heart started racing…

But no, he got discouraged. It couldn't. He would recognize her voice even if it was mixed with a million other voices… And this voice he could hear loud and clear now…

Suddenly, he looked behind and realized he was no longer in that room… He could still see it in a distance.. But he was now in a huge dark corridor. At the end of the corridor the bright light had faded…

"Where are you?" he shouted again. "I can't hear you..." Just as he said that, a small human figure started forming in the distance…

It was like a mirage as well. It was a colorless, whitish figure… Her face was still hidden by the darkness, but the closer he got to her, the more she was revealed by a cold white light around her…

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked… He got a little closer and her face was suddenly revealed… Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise….

"_F…Freedert_?" he said almost mumbling…. The girl in front of him, was Freedert, from 'Ice and Snow', but she was in the form of.. T_he Second Hand of Time_… She was pale and expressionless…

"What…?" Daisuke was at a loss for words… How could she be here? He and Hiwatari had destroyed that work of art…

"What are you doing here?" he finally uttered… "What is this place…?"

The appearance of this girl had added tons to his confusion… That was really strange… Even if he was trapped in a work of art, like it had happened so many times before, what was _she_ doing there? She was supposed to be gone forever.. They were supposed to have _saved_ her… A feeling of discomfort took Daisuke over… The situation was getting weirder and weirder…

"Freedert…" he said again as she didn't answer him… He started walking towards her..

"Daisuke…" she said with a sad smile on her face. But before she said anything else, she turned around and started running away.

"Freedert!" Daisuke started running after her. "Wait… Don't go!". Why would she call him and then run away like that. The only explanation was that she was leading him somewhere.. But _where_?

As he was thinking that, he noticed that the scenery around him had started to change… He was now in a room full of mirrors. Actually, there were only mirrors around him.. But all they reflected was darkness… In fact, they looked more like _screens_…

He could still see Freedert's figure in the distance and followed her, trying not to lose her. After a few seconds, the girl stopped in front of one of the mirrors…

"Freedert… What is happening here?" he said gently. The girl was expressionless…

Suddenly, he swooshed over to her and hugged her… "I'm so glad you're here…" he said. Freedert's eyes were widened… Then she put on that sad smile again…

"I didn't expect to see _you_ here Daisuke…" she said softly.

"How is it that you are here though?" he said after she left his hug. "I thought…" he stopped for a moment. "I thought we… freed you…".

"You did free Freedert…" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "But I am the _other_ Freedert, Daisuke… I am the Second Hand of Time…"

Daisuke felt a pinch in his chest… "But I thought that… When she was freed of the bitterness.. You…" he gasped for air.. It was really difficult for him to conceive the situation.

"When a person is split in two Daisuke…" she started saying "Eventually, only one of the two halves can be saved, while the other…" she paused for a moment..

"The other one passes into _oblivion_…" Daisuke felt his heart stop. This was completely devastating… What she implied… Daisuke hadn't saved Freedert as he thought… He had just chosen one of her two selves, and… had damned the other to exist in that horrible place…

Tears started forming in his eyes. He was so incredibly sad at that moment… "I'm…" he stuttered… "_I'm so sorry_ Freedert!" he said and hugged her again…

"I told you Daisuke…" she said plainly. "I am not Freedert any more… I am just The Second Hand of Time… A lost and forgotten creation… It's not your fault"

"How is it not?" he screamed… "In the end.. I couldn't save you"

Then suddenly he froze… Did that mean, that… That was the case with him and Dark?... If that was true… He looked at the ground… She looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I did not expect to meet _you_ here…" she said again, with disappointment in her voice…

"What… Does that mean that Dark?…" Daisuke started saying… He looked at her with a hint of hope in his eyes… "Well that means, he is ok?" he said finally… Then he looked at the ground again… "Maybe that's for the best…"

"Daisuke... Do you want to _see_ the other you?" she suddenly asked him.

Daisuke looked at her confused… He stayed silent for a while.

"Yes," he finally said.

Freedert softly touched the mirror they were in front of and an image started appearing… Daisuke opened his eyes wide… His heart stopped and his breathing was instantly interrupted…

It was the Azumano High indoor pool room… And there… It was _Riku_… She was _hugging_ Dark… He had his arms firmly around her waist and she was resting her head on his chest, while he seemed to be whispering something in her ear…

Daisuke felt his knees becoming weak… He was engulfed in complete despair… The tears were a fact now, and they were flowing warm on his cheeks and on the floor. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard before he sunk in darkness again was Freedert's… no The Second Hand of Time's voice fading away…

"This is the place where dreams and happiness come to die Daisuke…" she said.

"Here… we are _forsaken_…"

…

**A/N: There it is! Daisuke is alive… Somehow… But he is in a really dark place… What is this place? And can he ever get out of there? What did you think of Freedert's appearance? I have to say that the inspiration for this chapter came from an awesome AMV "dressed" with the song "Forsaken" by Within Temptation. Incredible AMV . Look it up. I have been listening to this song on repeat during the creation of this chapter. I strongly recommend that you listen to it while reading it… It adds a lot to the mood. I know this was a brief chapter, but its goal was to project Daisuke's situation… I'll be back soon cause my head is full of ideas. Thank you very much for reading, and please take a moment to review. ^_^**


	8. Jogs and Geeks

**A/N: I'm back. I didn't take long did I? I am so enjoying this story btw… Thank you so very much for your reviews. The fact that you enjoy this story too gives me bigger incentive to continue writing it. And to answer your questions No name**: **Yes Dark is in a school full of girls and he is enjoying it. And Riku is one step from madness :P:P. Also it's not exactly Freedert.. It's her other self… And Daisuke saw Riku hugging Dark in his original appearance and not disguised… It will all make sense soon, I promise… For now I'll let you enjoy the chapter. Oh and keep reviewing please. I want to know what you think ^_^**

**Jogs and Geeks**

"Ok, let's recap… You have no idea where Daisuke is, you don't know anything about the gun and you're still struggling to keep Krad in…" Dark said sarcastically. He had started losing his patience… But he knew he had to keep it together.. For Dai's sake…

Satoshi looked at the ground… "You're right" he said, surprising Dark. "Except for one thing. I've made sure Krad does not witness this conversation..".

"Well. I guess that's good for some reason…" Dark said in a bitter tone again. "Look Hik… Hiwatari. I'm starting to get a little agitated here, because frankly… You are the only hope for finding Daisuke… And I refuse to think that he's gone… I somehow _know_ he's alive. Which means I have to find him."

Satoshi had to admit, that no matter how much he despised that thief, the words coming out of his mouth at that point completely expressed his own feelings too.

"Look Dark…" he started saying. "I never thought I'd say that, but I completely agree with you" Satoshi said still looking at the ground.

"I know I am the one responsible for this. And I intend to do the best I can… For Niwa…". He paused for a brief moment…

Niwa was the only real friend he ever had… No matter how much he had tried to distance himself from those emotions… He couldn't. Daisuke was a genuine friend. A decent guy that cared about him despite the hideousness of his existence.. Despite the fact that they were natural enemies… So he was determined.. He would go against all odds to help him…

"I _will_ help you find him. I promise" this time he was looking straight at Dark's eyes. Dark could see he was for real…

"So… What do we do?" Dark said plainly.

"Well… I have closer access to the information and the source of the gun than you do… My step-father.. He was the one who gave it to me… To Krad… So… I'll try to extract some information from him…"

Dark looked away… "Don't you know anything about that gun Hiwatari?" he said lowering his voice…

Satoshi was intrigued … "Actually…No. Why? Do _you_?"

"Well…" Dark started saying. "All I know is that I've been confronted with is once more… Many, many years ago… I have fade memories… However… I was pretty sure it did not exist anymore… Or at least that it wasn't _effective_… I really can't tell much, because as I said my memories of that time have faded… However, I can put Emiko and Daiki do some research in the Niwa family record" Dark widened his eyes.

/_How stupid am I? Why didn't I think of that earlier?_/he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Well I guess we both have a direction now" he said snapping out of his self-scolding. "So let's get going"

"How long are you planning to stay like this?" Satoshi asked.

"Well…" that was a good question that Dark didn't really want to answer. Luckily for him, a sweet female voice interrupted him.

"So there you are Niwa-kun" it was Risa and she sounded kind of pissed.

"Uhmmm. What is it Harada-san?" Dark found that roleplaying a little amusing.

"You never reported to Ukawa sempai with the list did you?" she frowned her eyes like she was saying 'Bad boy Niwa'. Dark was amused at that thought.

"Why on earth are you smiling Niwa-kun?" she continued in the same path. "The festival is about to begin and we don't have the participants' lists…"

Satoshi interfered. "I'm sorry _Risa-chan_…" he said softly, moving toward Risa. "I delayed him.. It's _my_ fault…"

/_Ri… Risa… RISA-CHAN? Where on earth did that come from?_/ Dark's face got distorted again. What was that strange intimacy between Risa and Satoshi? He didn't like that at all. /_If that guy puts Risa's life in danger I'll strangle him…_/.

As soon as Satoshi said that, Risa's face got calmer. "That's not good Satoshi-san…". Then she smiled.

Dark's jaw practically dropped. What on earth had happened between those too? He was half intrigued, half annoyed. Satoshi turned to him and glared.

"You can go do your job now Niwa-kun".

Dark turned around and started walking to the main school building. /_What is happening? I thought Risa liked me… Well… girls…_/ he lifted his shoulders. Still he was troubled about the relationship between those two. He didn't like the thought of Risa around Krad one bit. The guy was _really_ dangerous…

As he was walking to the third floor, he remembered Satoshi's question _"How long are you planning to stay like this?"_… Really, how long _was_ he planning to keep Daisuke's appearance? According to Emiko he had until 10 o'clock that night… But he would probably take off the ribbon a lot earlier… /_I mean.. What reason would I have to keep it on?_/

As he was thinking that he heard talk from the student council's room… The room where he was supposed to deliver those papers…

"Well I'm telling you… Tonight's the night…" it was that dirtbag Ukawa. The guy who had tried to take advantage of Riku. Dark stopped for a minute and stood outside the room where he couldn't be seen in order to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What are you talking about Ukawa?" the other guy that was with him asked.

"Well… tonight's the night I get to make my move on Harada Riku…"

Dark's heart started racing. What did he mean?

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, it's simple" Ukawa started saying with a content tone of voice. Dark hated that tone of voice…

"The girls' club has prepared a series of events for the end of each day of the sports festival"

/_The girls' club_… _That's a club for me_…/Dark smiled unintentionally…

"Tonight's event is the 'Beach Prom'" Ukawa continued.

"What on earth is that?" the other guy asked. It did sound strange.

"Well, there will be a beach party at sundown, after the end of the first day, in honor of the best guy and the best girl according to the results of today…". Dark peaked in the room. The guy was ecstatic. He was smirking and his eyes had a perverted look.

"There's no one better at sports that me in this school. Plus I do compete in 4 categories today… And the only way Harada loses is if she breaks both her legs… There's no girl stronger than her at sports… There are guys that she would beat easily…"

/_Well that's true_/ Dark smiled again. Then it hit him… What that guy was planning…

"There will be a fire… We'll be dancing.. A starry night at the beach… There, I will _seduce_ her"

Dark's blood was boiling. He wanted to rush in there and beat that guy up… again. He wanted to break every bone on his body… That jerk… Listen to that! Seduce Riku… /_Even I can't seduce her you retard…_./ but then he realized…

Was there actually a chance he could hurt Riku… Or_… actually seduce her_? How was that possible? Why was he even thinking that? Riku would never fall for that idiot. However the seed of doubt was planted in his mind… He felt the strong need to protect her…

"But what about that Niwa guy? Word's been going around that there's something going on with those two…"

"That little runt… Once I show Riku what a _real man_ means she won't have eyes for that loser…"

/_Ok that's it… I am so kicking his ass_/ but then he heard Ukawa speaking again…

"Besides that wimp is not athletic at all… I bet he doesn't even compete in one event in the whole festival…" they both laughed at that comment.

/_You ignorant buffoons, with the training Dai has undergone he'd wipe the floor with your asses if he wanted to…_/ Dark thought… Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on his face. That thought had given him a great idea…

He took the participants' list out of his bag and searched for all the sports Ukawa was participating in../_Swimming, 400 m, 100 m, Basketball shooting…They all sound like fun… I wonder why Dai hates sports_/. He grabbed a pen. At the end of each of those sports' list, he added a name: _Niwa Daisuke_.

"Anyway, where on earth are those lists?" Ukawa wondered. Before he even finished his sentence, Dark in the form of Daisuke stormed in the room with a huge silly smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I was so late Ukawa-sempai! Here are the participants lists for the Festival" he said giving Ukawa the list. He was stunned.

"Niwa…" he then took a look at the list and was even more surprised…

"You…" he turned to talk to him but Dark was already out the door.

"So that's what it's gonna be huh?" Ukawa smirked. He was completely sure about himself…

Outside the door, Dark had an even bigger smirk on his face…"Now you'll see what it means to go up against a _Niwa_, jerkface…" he said with self-confidence.

A couple of girls that were passing by saw him and greeted him. Dark had never seen them before.

"Hi Niwa-kun. You look pretty happy" they smiled at him…

He turned to the girls and playfully winked at them while at the same time pointing them with his index finger.

"Well, it's cause you just made my day girls…".

The two girls blushed and passed-by him giggling at each other.

"Niwa-kun!"

"I didn't know he was so cool"

/_Oh Dai you're missing out on so many things_/. But Dark did not have time to waste. It seemed that he would have to hold on to his enchanted ribbon for a while longer… In order to protect Riku from that creep.. It would be a lie to say that he was not enjoying though… It was a nice break from the gloominess of the past days…

The first sport event in the time schedule was swimming. But first, he had to make a phone call. He headed to the phone booth and dialed his home number…

"Hello, Niwa residence" it was Towa's voice.

"Oi Towa-chan it's me. Is Daiki, or Emiko around?" he said.

"Sure Dark-san."

"WHO IS IT TOWA-CHAAAN?" Emiko's voice echoed..

"It' Dark-san… He wants to" before she could finish her phrase Emiko had grabbed the phone.

"Is everything alright Dark? Did something happen? Do you want us to come over there?" she pelted him with questions.

Dark smiled. "Calm down Emiko san. Everything is fine. I'll just have to hold on to Daisuke's appearance a little longer. But there's something I need you to do"

"Tell me Dark" she said obediently.

"I need you to search the Niwa family records for any former contact with any item resembling that gun, former to the Cultural Revolution.. Daiki will know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh… Ok" she sounded kind of puzzled.

"Oh and Emiko-san… I might be a little late tonight. Don't get worried" he said before hanging up the phone.

Then he put on his innocent face. "Swimming pool.. here I come" and he headed to the boys' locker room.

…

Meanwhile, Risa and Satoshi had assumed the duty of checking the supplies for the evening party on behalf of the girls' club. At the moment, they were carrying wood for the beach fire, to the back of the school bus that was going to carry it there.

"This is a strange event…" Satoshi said as he was picking up a huge log. "I mean. That prom-like thing… For a sports event"

Risa looked at him surprised. She was only carrying some puny sticks. "Wow, you're really strong Satoshi-san…", she blushed a little.

Satoshi turned and smiled at her. "It's the police training…" he said playfully. "My _father_ didn't let them go easy on me.." suddenly his expression became darker… How could he be calling that awful man father?...

But then Risa lightened up the atmosphere again.

"I wonder why you don't do sports.." she said in a fake-pouting expression. "I bet you'd be great at them"

Now Satoshi was the one who blushed. "Thanks Risa-chan… I never cared much about sports though".

"Well, actually this beach prom event might be the only reason I might be tempted to do sports… If I was any good at it…" she said sighing.

"A beach party, in my honor, on a spring day like this" she looked at the sky. "I bet it'll be a starry night…" Suddenly she turned to Satoshi.

"Wouldn't you be tempted to participate for a reason like _this_ Satoshi-san?" she asked seriously. Satoshi stared at her puzzled. He didn't know how to answer such a question.

The moment was interrupted by a microphone announcement_. 'Event 1. Swimming, starts in the indoor swimming pool in ten minutes'_.

"AHHH. Riku's competing in swimming! Let's go cheer for her Satoshi-san!" she said enthusiastically and before he could do anything, she grabbed Satoshi's hand and dragged him to the pool.

When they got in there, they saw all the participants gathered on the one side of the pool. First it was the girls. And afterwards the boys.

"There she is. RIIIIIKUUUU! GO FOR IT!" Risa yelled at the top of her lungs while waving at Riku's direction. Satoshi half-smiled amused by her enthusiasm. This girl was really making his heart feel light… Sometimes he even almost forgot the darkness of his life when he was with her… He looked at Riku's direction and he saw…

/_What the hell is he doing there_?/ It was Dark disguised as Daisuke… In a swimming suit… Satoshi's eyes widened… /_This can't be good_/ he pouted..

"What is Niwa-kun doing in a swimsuit?" Risa wondered.. "He's never taken part in any sports activities…". Something was really off with Niwa today…

….

Riku was still restless from her former encounter with Dark/Daisuke… She didn't know what to make of it… How could _he_ look so very similar to Daisuke… And still… Feel so very different from him… /_It's a good thing I haven't gone mad yet… Probably_../. As she was thinking that she felt a warm hand hugging her shoulders.. She turned around and saw Niwa's smiling face.. It was Dark!

"Hello Riku-san!" he winked at her. Her face turned bloody red and her body temperature rose at least 10 degrees… She was ready to explode…

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she was boiling but she tried to keep it down in order not to embarrass herself in front of everybody…

"Can't you tell princess?" he was so very enjoying this too much. Suddenly Riku looked at him and realized he was in… a _swimming suit_. She jolted away from him.

"What on earth are you doing? What the…? YOU'RE CRAZY!" everybody turned and looked at her… Her face of course had reached its blushing capacity, but she still felt the shame..

A huge awkward grin appeared on her face and she dropped a sweat… "Huh…"

Dark jumped to her direction and hugged her again… "Yup, crazy for _you_!" he said with the same silly grin on his face. He immediately leaned on her and whispered..

"I am your boyfriend… Remember?" then she leaned on his ear and whispered.

"Get your hands off me… Or I'll chop them all the way to the shoulders…" she said while smiling.

"HEY! No touching!" Ukawa yelled from across the pool.

Dark pulled away from Riku with a pouting expression on his face. Riku phewwwed. /_That pervert… That… I just want to… Kick his butt._./ Riku was still red and furious. But now she was pumped up.

"Girls competing take your positions now". Riku took her position in her ramp. /_I'm completely focusing on my performance_/.

"Go for it Riku! Wait for me on the other side" Dark said cheering for her.

Riku turned and looked at him… In Niwa's body… "Oh I'll be waiting already…" she shouted. /_To kick you on the knees_!/

"Set! Go!" The girls jumped in the pool and after 5 laps they finished on the other side of the pool. Riku was by far the first. The next girl was 15 seconds slower than her.

Dark couldn't help but feel proud of her. "That's my girl!" he shouted, in Daisuke's voice.

Riku took off her cap and looked at him at first with a sad look. It was Niwa… And it wasn't… She missed him so much… Then her eyes turned angry… /_I'm not your girl you perverted kaitou_…/, but she was even more outraged with herself… Because she couldn't help but feel a little… _flattered_ at his comment… /_Stupid Riku_…/

Ukawa gave Dark a poisonous look /_That's MY girl Niwa… And now I'll wipe the pool bottom with your face you little geek_…/

**A/N: So how about that? Things are about to get funky in the Festival huh? But is Dark good at sports? And how good is Ukawa? How is Riku going to handle this situation..? Poor thing I almost feel sorry for her… LOL. Oh and I feel some roses blooming there with Risa and Satoshi… But roses are thorny…Tell me what you think of my ideas. I'll be updating soon. Thank you for reading and pls review ^_^**


	9. Intentions

**A/N: I was just about to post this chapter when I read the new guest review. Oh my god, I have tears… For real… Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me.. Really. And I really don't mind long reviews ^_^. As I've said before this is a very important story for me. I saw the anime but was not satisfied so I had to read the manga… I knew there had to be more to it. And there was. A lot more. I was devastated that is was on a hiatus for so long and I love the story and the characters (yeah Dark is a player and he really knows how to get on Riku's nerves, but that's part of his charm huh? :P) so as I've said I would continue writing it even if it was just for me. But this review… I really can't believe this review… Thank you so much for your kind words you wonderful person ^_^. I will keep this story up because I think it deserves it and I hope I won't let you down. Thank you all for supporting and loving this story.. Now I know I'm not just writing for me, so hopefully I can only get better. Here is another chapter, dedicated to you my lovely reviewer. Again, thank you **

Disclaimer (haven't had one of these for ages :P): I don't own DN Angel I just really love it :D

**Chapter 9 Intentions**

"Boys competing take your positions now!"

Dark was at the last lane of the pool while Ukawa was at the first. They both took their positions. Dark gave a final taunting look to Ukawa who seemed equally self-confident about his victory.

/_Let's see how good we are at this competition Dai_/ Dark thought as he was preparing for the start. He gave one final look at Riku wrapped in her towel at the other side of the pool.

"Set!Go!" Dark jumped in the pool and he was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of the cool water on his skin…/_I could get used to this_/ he thought. /_Ok it's 5 laps right_?/he took a glimpse at the rest of the contestants as he was taking his first lap turn. He noticed that most of the contestants were still in the middle of the pool, far behind him…

Unfortunately, on the other side of the pool, Ukawa was at the same level as him… He was _really_ fast…/_That jerkface is pretty good… That's why he was so full of himself… Plus he has a purpose…Riku.._/the moment he thought that he got even more determined. He emptied his mind of any thought and just put all his focus on the swimming…

All he did was count the laps… /_2…3…4…5…/ _as his hand hit the end of the pool, he was so pumped up that he jumped out of the pool and sat on the side. He took a moment to snap out of it. He looked around and everyone looked stunned… The swimming instructor looked at him with his eyes wide open. Suddenly the girls from the swimming team started cheering and running to his direction frenzied.

"Niwa-kun! Awesome!

"Amazing"

"You're such an incredible swimmer"

"So cool"

They had gone crazy fangirls on him. Dark was too stunned to enjoy this. Plus he was kinda short of breath. He checked the other lanes of the pool. Everyone was looking at him surprised except for… Ukawa. He had such a bitter expression on his face that Dark snapped out of his trance and realized he had completely trashed him… A huge self-confident smile appeared on Dark's face and his eyes took that devious taunting expression that was his signature…

/_In your face loser… I guess we're pretty good at swimming Dai_…/ Then he turned his attention to the girls… At least 15 cute teenage girls with their swimsuits, going crazy over him… /_This… I really could get used to_…/

However, there was one swimmer girl that had not run to cheer him… /_Of course… She's the last one to take on a fangirl attitude_…/. He looked at her. Riku was still sitting on the bench wrapped in her white towel looking away from him… /_Damn she's cute_…/he thought and his smile became a little warmer.

One of the girls noticed him looking at her and walked toward her.

"Hey Riku-chan, your _boyfriend_ is pretty amazing" she teased her.

Riku was startled. She turned towards him with a puzzled expression and her face blushed instantly. She stayed like that for a second and then her eyes took that familiar angry-denial look. She prepared to yell.

"He's…" but she stopped. She looked away again and blushed even more…

"Yeah… I guess he is" she said almost whispering… /_Only….That's not my boyfriend… Or_…/Her eyes were now… sad.

Dark noticed and got up. He walked up to her and tapped her back with his index finger… She turned and looked at him surprised.

"Hey… No towel for the winner?" he said playfully. Riku was sitting right next to the towel rack. Without saying a word, she turned, took a towel and gave it to him. The circle of fangirls had immediately broken as soon as he had walked up to her.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here… Like this…" she said still looking away from him. There was constraint anger and sorrow in the way she talked…

"Assuming his appearance… And with all these theatrics…" she clenched the towel in her fists. Dark could tell she was really upset… He softly put his hands on her shoulder and got a little closer so no one else would hear what he had to say…

"I promised you I will find him... So _relax_…" he whispered. "Plus…" before he could finish his sentence he felt someone grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her shoulder. Dark and Riku were both stunned.

"Did you not hear me say NO TOUCHING?!" it was Ukawa. He looked furious. Dark was pretty annoyed, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling extremely content that he could rub victory to that jerk's face.

He turned to him with a fake-innocent smile… "Sore-loser, are-we Ukawa sempai?". Riku snapped out of her sorrowful thoughts and open her eyes wide… /_What a show-off_/. Ukawa's face looked ready to explode but he kept his cool. He turned to Riku and smiled at her. "Could I have a towel please Riku-san?"

/_I'll kill him_…/ Dark thought. Riku grabbed a towel and gave it to Ukawa, before she abruptly got up, threw her own towel off and stormed off to the locker rooms. Ukawa and Dark exchanged another poisonous look and parted ways.

/_I'll show you sore Niwa… I don't know how you did this.. But I won't let you get away with it. Riku is mine_…/Ukawa's initial plan for revenge was slowly turning into an obsession…

…..

Risa and Hiwatari were watching the race from the stands. Risa's mouth and eyes were wide open… What was that? Niwa, who had never even participated in a single sporting event until that day, had completely overcome all of the other contestants too easily…

"Wow… I didn't know Niwa was such a good swimmer…" she said almost in trance. Satoshi was standing next to her with a frustrated look on his face.

/_What is that idiot doing… So obviously…_/ but Risa's self-talk interrupted him. She was still looking at the direction of the pool. "But Riku… She is so distant.. And she looks sad… Why would…" suddenly a thought crossed her mind… "It couldn't be"…

As she said that she swooshed to the girls' locker room where Riku was headed.

"Risa-chan!..." Satoshi said in surprise, but she didn't even turn her head. /_That idiot_../. He realized that… /_Harada… She knows_…/. Riku must have known that was not Niwa… That complicated things so very much…

…

Riku opened the door to the girls' locker room and headed to the showers. As the warm water washed the chlorine off her skin and her hair, she was pondering on the events that had just occurred… /_What is that pervert kaitou doing… Out of the blue… Competing in the festival_…/she couldn't really understand his reasoning for it./_All he cares about is popularity.. And girls… That's probably why he's doing it…_/

"Riku.. Are you in here?"Risa's sweet voice snapped her out of those thoughts. She turned off the shower and went back to the locker room. Risa run to her and went to hug her but Riku pulled back.

"Hey I'm going to get you all wet Risa" she said and gave her a big smile.

"Congratulations Riku! Of course I was sure you'd win… You're the best" Risa's smile was even bigger.

"And Niwa-kun… Wow." She paused briefly and continued "You two make an amazing couple after all!"

Riku's smile was wiped off her face immediately. It seemed that every thought or mention of Daisuke made her so very sad… Risa noticed…

"Riku?... Is everything alright with Niwa-kun?" she asked suddenly. Riku was startled. She turned to her sister with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine" she said averting her eyes from Risa and pretending to look for her outfit for the next event. She didn't want Risa to notice her frustration…

"It's just that… You're acting kind of strange… And I…"Risa hesitated…

"Riku?... Is it?.. Is it because of the ball?" she finally uttered. Riku's eyes opened wide… What could Risa know about the ball? She wasn't there… _Was she_?

"I mean.. You know.. I kind of monopolized Niwa-kun… But…" Risa turned her gaze on the floor…

"You know Niwa-kun only likes you! Besides…" she paused again. Then she painted a huge smile on her face and added "I have Dark-san! You know he's the only one for me!"

/_Risa_…/Riku's eyes turned really dark… Risa was in love with Dark… But _who was_ Dark.. And was he?.. Her heart started beating really fast… She turned around suddenly and grabbed her sister in a very tight hug…

"Don't be silly Risa!" she tried to sound playful, but Risa could tell she was emotionally upset.. "I wouldn't be jealous of you… Silly Risa" and hugged her even tighter.

Risa returned the hug. "But you know…" she said softly… Now her eyes were a bit dark too.. "I bet Niwa-kun and Dark wouldn't get along so well… I mean… they're so different…" she paused and her face expression changed to sorrowful… But she immediately repulsed the dark thoughts and smiled again.

"Our double dates _would_ be really weird!" Then she escaped from Riku's hug and headed for the door. "I'll let you prepare for your race now sister." She turned and gave Riku one of her famous huge innocent smiles. "Go for it Riku!" and left the room.

The moment the door closed Riku sat down with her back against the wall and her head on her knees which she was hugging…

"Risa…" she could not keep the tears from falling anymore…

…..

_Meanwhile_:

Satoshi headed for the boys' locker room. He opened the door to see Niwa, in his underwear. "_Niwa-kun_…" he said firmly…"I need to talk to you. Could you come for a minute?" his tone of voice was almost scolding…

Dark was surprised.. "Uhmm… Sure Hiwatari-kun… Just a minute" he said as he wore his shorts and shirt for the race. /_What's gotten into him all of a sudden?... Keep your cool Dark… You've got work to do_../.

As soon as the two boys came out of the locker room Satoshi grabbed Dark's arm and dragged him into a nearby storage room.

Dark was extremely annoyed. "What the hell are you doing Hiwatari?" he yelled fiercely pulling his hand from Satoshi's grip. Satoshi glared at him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing Dark?" he said firmly. "Why are you still disguised as Niwa and why the hell are you competing in the festival?"

Dark's expression got serious. "I have my reasons… And _trust me_.. They're legit…" he said averting his eyes from Satoshi who was pretty surprised to hear that… he was even more surprised that he actually believed Dark…

"Now if you're done playing daddy I have to go prepare for the race" he said walking to the door. But Satoshi's words stopped him..

"Harada… She knows, doesn't she?"

Dark stopped in his tracks and without turning to look at Satoshi stated. "Yes and no"

"How much does she know Dark?"

"She knows I'm not Niwa, for one thing… But… there hasn't been much time for more explanations.." Dark said almost whispering…

"You _do_ understand that by dragging her into this, you're putting her in danger, right?"

Dark clenched his fists… "I am trying to protect her Hikari… I promised… I promised Dai I would… She's… _his precious person_…"

Satoshi was stunned by the severity of Dark's tone of voice…. He hesitated but then he uttered his thought..

"That's not the only reason why you're doing it… _Is it _Dark?"

Dark stood silent for a moment. "You're the one to talk…"

"What do you mean?"

"You better be careful of how close you get to Risa… With that time bomb you're carrying inside you…" Satoshi sure did not see that coming… He felt a pinch in his chest… Before he had the time to respond, Dark had left the room.

/_He's right… I have no right to be around Risa this much… It's just that_…/ he shook his head… He got out of the room and headed to the track field… Where _Risa_ was waiting for him…

"Satoshi-san! Here… I saved you a spot" she called him with a smile…

He moved eagerly towards her… For now, Krad was sound asleep… _Or so he thought_…

…

Dark had easily overcome Ukawa in the 100 m race and was now preparing for the 400 m. After all, speed was his strong point…/_Besides my charm that is_…/he smirked at that thought… Now it was Riku's time. He approached her at the side of the track where she was warming up… Not teasing her, was beyond his powers…

"Hey _princess_… Be sure to win now… You wouldn't want me to spent the beach prom with someone else now would you?"

Riku tried to ignore him. "What on earth are you talking about? Leave me alone, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yup.. I brought you a bottle of water. I noticed yours was empty…" he said playfully and took a bottle of water out of his satchel.. But when he got closer he noticed her bottle was full.

"Huh?"

"_Ukawa-sempai_ brought me a new one… He's responsible for that you know"

Dark's eyes got fiery.. /_That creep… I'll just have to show him the right way_/. He sat on the ground.

"I hope you do know how to dance… I mean you're pretty ungirly and all but still…" he teased her.

"What nonsense are you saying?" she asked puzzled.

Dark realized…/_Could she not know?..._/. "Uhmmm… You do know about tonight's event right?"

"Huh?" she lifted her shoulders. "All I know is that the girls' club has arranged for something. I didn't mind to ask what…" and she continued stretching..

Dark couldn't contain the huge grin that appeared on his face. "Well you better prepare… Because it's a beach prom, for the king and queen.. or maybe I should say _princess_, of today's events… So be sure to win.. Or I'll be dancing with an _actual girl_.." he stuck his tongue out and walked away…

Riku was stunned, annoyed, blushed, puzzled… Too many emotions to put them in an order…

"Is that why you're doing this?" she wondered loudly… /_That pervert… I knew he was up to no good.. Is he doing it just to piss me off.._?/At the thought of him getting his way, she was tempted to make herself lose… But /_No! I can't do that… The lacrosse team is counting on me… Plus.. I could never intentionally lose!_/ Her eyes fired up with determination.

"All girls participating in the 400 m race take positions". She took her position and looked straight ahead.. She would not wimp out because of that jerk…

From the distance, Ukawa was looking at them feeling homicidal… /_You may have gone this far Niwa…But this is where you stop… I am not going to let you get any closer to my prize_…/ an evil grin appeared on his face… He took the list of contestants in the boys' 400 m race and changed the lanes… He put his lane next to Daisuke's…

/_Now we'll see who's faster_…/

**A/N: Well, I decided to elaborate a little more on the festival.. It is a nice break from all the grim things happening otherwise in the story.. Plus it helps the plot thickening and the character developing for me… Well, what on earth is wrong with that Ukawa sempai? Creepy guy going wacko?... What does he plan to do? We'll find out in the next chapter :P. Thank you for reading and please tell me how you like it so far ^_^**


	10. Confusion

**A/N: Ok people, I am so thrilled, I'm constantly smiling in front of my pc when I read your reviews. I love this story so much and it is so very wonderful to see others enjoy it so much. Of course I won't stop writing it. As I've said before it is my favorite story so far and I enjoy so much writing it, I guess it shows on the outcome. Again thank you so very very much for all your kind words and support. This is fantastic *really happy*. Well here goes another chapter. I seriously need to sit down and draw some art for this story. Maybe you guys could give me some ideas about which scene from each chapter you'd like to see, so that you'll get me started :P. On to the story. Dark is trying to protect Riku because she is Dai's precious person and he promised. And he's not telling her. So that makes it even more gallant, although he really pisses her off on purpose. Enjoy and please keep reviewing ^_^.**

**Chapter 10 Confusion**

"_400 m, girls, Winner: Harada Riku_" . Riku's victory echoed in the speakers. She was standing right after the finishing lane bending over her knees trying to catch a breath, when she felt something soft landing on her back.

"Put this on Riku-san. It's windy and you're sweaty" Ukawa said with a fake-innocent smile.

Riku was surprised. She had expected that annoying kaitou for some reason. /_That Ukawa guy… Maybe… Maybe I misunderstood last time… But… Pffff… Who cares_/

"Thanks". She put on the sweatshirt and headed to the sideline. She didn't admit it even to herself but she was a little disturbed that the first person that had come to mind was Dark. But then again, he was the one who was constantly disturbing her.

As she was thinking that, he showed up. In Daisuke's appearance of course but for some strange reason she had kind of gotten used to that by now. However, that made her feel really uncomfortable.

She actually feared that she was starting to connect those two in her mind and that was probably wrong. She was still so utterly confused. She couldn't clear the real connection between Dark and Daisuke… And she definitely didn't want to think of her treasured Daisuke along with Dark. She shook her head…/_What am I thinking about_…?/. Dark's words snapped her out of it.

"I knew you'd win" he said plainly. She blushed a little bit, but no one could tell as she was already warm from running. Then Dark smirked and added "You're like a guy in sports".

Riku's eyes widened. "You… You… Idiot!" She went past him and gave him a small smack on the back of his neck, in her angry face.

"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to witness my triumph? After I win this we're officially going to be mister and misses Beach Prom" he said playfully. Riku kept walking, feeling her blood boil in her veins. She sat just a little further, on the stands a little higher from the tracks.

Of course she was going to watch the race. That annoying pervert wouldn't make her miss a moment of her favorite school festival. /_If he wants to challenge my patience, I'll show him!_/ she thought trying to calm herself down. However deep down inside she knew how hard that would be… That Dark was a pretty strong opponent on such a challenge…

"Boys competing in 400 m, take positions". Dark took his position on the last lane of the track, the outer lane, which is supposed to be the toughest one. He did not know that, but Riku did. When she saw him placed there, her heart started beating just a little bit faster for no obvious reason. /_What do I care about? It's not like I actually want him to win_…/.

Ukawa placed himself on the lane next to him, a little further behind. Dark frowned and looked straight. Ukawa drew a huge devious grin on his face and said "May the best one win".

"I will" Dark answered.

"On your marks. Set! Go!"

As soon as they started running, Dark realized that his placing was not very good as he had a seemingly bigger area to cover. However no one could beat him at speed. It was pretty obvious. That Ukawa was pretty fast though… There was something strange about his abilities… That was even more obvious when the runners reached the second turn.

Ukawa was placed right next to Dark at that turn and with a swift move, almost invisible to the naked eye, he placed his right arm right under Dark's, hitting his balance center in a split second.

Riku who was watching the race with more focus than she would have expected, almost _religiously_, managed to notice the slight movement just when not even the instructors did. Without even thinking, she jumped up from her seat and shouted

"DAAAARK! BE CAREFUL!"

However Ukawa's trick was successful, as Dark, startled, couldn't keep his balance and within seconds, fell outside the track, sliding and rolling twice, as a result of the speed feedback.

"Niwa Daisuke. _Disqualified_" the announcer shouted. After a few seconds the race was over and Ukawa was standing in front of the finishing line victorious.

Riku had ran at Dark the moment he fell out of the track. She still hadn't realized what she had just said. Dark felt surprised, embarrassed and furious at the same time. He had stopped rolling, landed on his butt and had a scratched knee.

"Damn it that hurts…". As he was thinking that, a frenzied Riku had jumped to his side with a most worried face.

"Hey! Are you ok? There's blood on your knee… Let me see it" she said lifting his shorts a little and looking at his wound. The instructor that was in charge of the medical assistance started looking for the first aid kit before running to his aid, while Riku was right next to the place where he had landed.

Dark's fury faded at once. Right now he was so surprised he couldn't even speak. With his eyes open wide he watched her poor water on his knee wound, cleaning it from the dirt and wrapping a towel around it.

"I got it Harada" the instructor who had just arrived told her. Riku's expression became angry immediately. She turned looking at him with fiery eyes.

"You're late sensei! What if he had really been hurt?"

The teacher looked at her stunned. She was right of course, but it was really surprising how she started scolding him.

"But… It's just a scratch…" he mumbled.

"But what if it wasn't? What will happen if someone gets really hurt and you're not prepared sensei? In sports…"

Dark just stood there, watching Riku preach and scold a gymnastics instructor on sports safety issues. His face became really calm and all his fury and frustration had faded within seconds. He looked at her with amusement and admiration. /_That Riku…She's just so… Spontaneous…And hard-headed_…/ he smiled.

Riku was her usual charmingly clumsy and stubborn self. He remembered the time when they had entered the painting on Ice and Snow and she had tended to his wound with her ribbon while scolding him… That completely genuine, spontaneous kindness that swept everybody off their feet. Even the teacher was just standing there obediently listening to her. Because she was _stunning_…

Dark's smile covered half of his face. He almost started laughing at how strict she was to the teacher..

"And when you're responsible for…" before she could finish her phrase she felt a hand patting her head. She turned around to see Daisuke's kind smiling face… This time he did look like him so much. His look was soft, sweet and genuinely _sympathetic_…

"It's ok Riku… I'm fine." He said softly. She froze. Her heart started beating really fast and she blushed again. What was that feeling? What had just happened? He called her Riku… Not Riku-san… He wasn't Niwa… He wasn't _her Daisuke_… But for a moment there… She felt… _As if he was_…

Riku widened her eyes and she felt a huge weight falling on her heart… She looked down… Remained speechless… Then he broke the silence.

"It's not the sensei's fault… It's that…" he turned and looked at Ukawa with such anger that you thought thunder was going to come out of his eyes...

Riku snapped out of her trance and turned to the teacher again.

"That's right! That slimey… That… Ukawa-sempai… He pushed…" she paused… "He pushed _Niwa-kun_. He's the one who should be disqualified…"

"Well, as long as the judges saw nothing…" the teacher started saying only to be interrupted by angry Riku again.

"But I saw him! I saw him push Niwa-kun!"

"I'm sorry Harada… Rules are rules…" the teacher said. "Are you sure you are ok Niwa?" he turned to Dark.

"I'm fine" He answered self-confidently. "This scratch is nothing for me" he said with his usual smug tone accompanied with the appropriate facial expression.

The teacher just turned around and left. Riku was furious "But Sensei!"

"Calm down princess" Dark said bringing her back to reality. "I don't need to run or jump in order to win the basketball shooting event. I just need to stand. And seriously, this scratch is nothing. It doesn't even hurt…" he said full of himself again.

"You were worried about me again weren't you?"

Riku turned to him and her face looked as angry as always. But still cute. He winked at her.

"You jerk! I wasn't worried about you! It was a reflex. I was worried about Niwa-kun" and she really believed that.

"But it was _my name_ you screamed…"

Riku's eyes widened and her face became all red as she realized that she had actually called him with his name. She felt the earth collapsing under her feet. There was no "angry" way out of this. It was true. She had been worried about him. That didn't mean anything. She would have been worried about anyone at that situation… Then why was she so reluctant to admit it…? She just couldn't do it… But _why_?

Then it suddenly hit her. Risa was on the stands, watching… Listening… "Oh no…. Risa". Riku's eyes widened again, this time in terror… What had she done? She couldn't let her sister get hurt… Not like that… Her heart stopped. She felt desperate… How could she have done that to Risa… Her mind was confused… Not only because of what she had said…

But also… That strange feeling she had, just moments ago… A feeling she couldn't interpret… She probably didn't want to either… She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take… She was reaching her limits… She looked down, with a really sad expression on her face…

/_Where are you Daisuke?..._/. She sunk her head in her palms. Dark moved a little closer to her and patted her back. He was still on the ground and she was kneeled next to him. He looked at the audience. Risa and Satoshi were looking at them confused and kind of upset. Dark thought about it for a moment and then he finally said.

"_Dai_. That's what you shouted. Dai. It sounds a lot like Dark that's why everyone was confused" he said in a self-content tone. He had really pulled that one out of his ass. Riku both surprised and puzzled, looked at him with her big brown eyes almost watering.

"What?... But I said.." he put his index fingers on her lips barely not touching them while smirking. "Just go with it you hard-headed _jog_".

Riku kept looking at him dazed. She was stunned and puzzled but…not annoyed. Not even a little… His idea was actually… Good. _Brilliant_. Then she noticed his gesture. She blushed and now well, yes she was a little annoyed.

"Ok" she said unwillingly. Even that took a lot of strength. She actually complied to what he had told her in such a bossy way. She got up and dusted the dirt off her knees. Dark took on a fake-innocent smile and extended his hands.

"How about helping me up?" Riku frowned, gave him her hand and pulled him up. Then she turned around and started walking away. She had to prepare for her lacrosse game.

….

After she had left, Dark's thought returned to Ukawa and the race. /_That stupid jerk.. He cheated… Of course… How else was he going to defeat me?_/. That was the part of the situation was the most upsetting for Dark. How had a 16 year-old managed to get him out of balance and with such an elaborate technique…? And his speed. All in all it was a very suspicious situation..

However for now he had to make sure that he wouldn't be defeated at basketball shooting.. It was a sports of aim… If Ukawa was a potent opponent at that too that would be really, really fishy… /_I'm not letting him get away with this_…/.

Basketball shooting was the most important of the sports they were participating in, because of the sports' rank system. Each sport had a scoring and basketball shooting had the highest one. That meant that if Ukawa won, even if they were tied 2-2 in winning events, the creep's score would be higher. Dark could not let that happen… That could mean Riku was in danger…

…..

Risa and Satoshi were looking at the race from a pretty high point. Risa almost lost her color when she heard Riku shouting…. /_Did she just say….Dark_?/. Her eyes widened and there was a surprised and sorrowful expression in them… The surprise was increased when Daisuke fell off the track… "Niwa-kun" she shouted… "Or… _Dark?_…". She turned to Satoshi.

Of course, he had noticed Ukawa's almost instant move that made Dark lose his balance. He frowned his face. /_What was that…? How could Ukawa-sempai do that? And…why?_/

However, his real concern was what had happened just seconds before… /_Harada… No… She said "Dark_"/ He had also noticed Risa's reaction… She had heard. When he saw her face looking so sad he got furious… /_Damn… This is getting out of hand… Risa_…/. He had to do something… Suddenly it hit him. He took a silly look and said

"So Riku-san and Niwa are on a _first name level_ now?" trying to sound honest.

"Huh?... But she just said…" Risa was still dazed.

"_Dai_. She called him Dai… I've heard his mother call him that too." He tried to smile.

Risa snapped out of her trance. /_But… Dai… Yes_…/ her eyes were still a little watery and sad and her heart was still beating irregularly from the shock. But Satoshi's words softened her heart a little. /I _am sure I heard… Dark…. But, maybe Satoshi-san is right_../ She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Yes Satoshi-san, I guess they are…".

She looked down a little pensive.. She was trying so hard to rid herself of the doubt.. But how could she? Then again maybe it was her own considerations that were causing her to hear things… Yes that must have been it.. She was biased by her own silly fears… She had to be happy for her sister and Niwa-kun… /_Dai_…/

"I have to go write the scores of the events on the official board". Her voice sounded a little trembling and sad.

"Risa-chan" Satoshi said softly touching her hand. She was surprised and blushed.

"I'll be waiting for you in the next event. I'll save you a sit… Be sure to be there on time" he said.

Risa popped a small smile. "Of course I will". Then she broke away from his grip and run inside the main school building.

Satoshi's expression changed at once. His eyes became dark and serious. He descended the stairs all the way to the track and headed to Dark.

"I told you this was dangerous…" he said firmly. "Do you realize what just happened…?"

Dark was trying to walk straight, but his leg hurt a little. "Of course I do" he said plainly.

"How can you be so calm?... Risa… she heard.."

"She just heard Riku extending the intimacy with Daisuke and calling him Dai." Dark said with a smirk. He was really proud he had come up with something so clever.

Satoshi looked down and couldn't contain a half-smile… "Great…"

"What?" Dark was almost offended that Satoshi mocked his idea, but he was blown away by his next statement.

"I told the exact same thing to Risa"

Dark frowned and even pouted a little. "Fantastic… Besides weaker I'm also getting stupider".

Satoshi decided not to dignify that with an answer.

"Whatever… Dark.. About that Ukawa guy… Something doesn't add up…"

"I know… The jerk pulled a perfect push on me… " Dark got angry again. His pride was hurt. Plus, he feared for Riku's safety even more now… His thought was interrupted by the announcement '_Next event: Girls' lacrosse game, starts in ten minutes_'.

"Anyway" Dark said in a lively tone with a creepy smirk on his face "That's Riku's final event. I gotta go"

"Be careful Dark…"Satoshi said seriously. "Don't get _too close_…"

"You just focus on finding Daisuke…" Dark said abruptly and walked away.

…..

**A/N: Ok that was a pretty long chapter, but there was a lot of developing that needed to be done and I intend to wrap up the sports festival thing in the next chapter. So… Why is Ukawa so strong and how did he manage to overpower Dark? Will Dark be able to win the last challenge? And what about Riku and Risa… How much longer can they handle all this confusion? And will Daisuke be able to get out of that horrible place? Will Satoshi be able to find information? :P:P Ughhh… So much tension XD. Also, have you noticed how Dark pushes Riku's buttons by taunting her just before an event and pumps her up? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing ^_^**


	11. Beach Prom

**A/N: Ok I'm updating. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so I don't know if you liked it. Hopefully you did :P. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the sports/festival, beach prom arc. Let's see what happens? Will Dark win or will Ukawa get his way? Read and learn. And please review ^_^**

**Chapter 11 Beach Prom**

"Riku-san do your best!" Dark shouted innocently with Daisuke's voice from the stands. Riku didn't even look at him. A girl from the lacrosse team turned and looked at him and then commented with a huge smile, "Riku, your boyfriend is so supportive! You're so lucky!". Riku shrugged without answering. /_That… That kaitou.. If he thinks he can take Daisuke's place… Ughhh_!/. That day had taken a toll on Riku's sanity.. Seeing Niwa's face… And knowing it's actually not him… She missed him so much and although he was there… He wasn't… And her confusion grew more and more…

…..

After the first half of the game, Riku's team was behind in score, with Riku looking obviously off her game… Dark, Risa and Satoshi were all watching from the sidelines. Risa looked really carefree now.. Satoshi would have sworn that she had started crying when she entered the school building but now she looked so calm. She was even commenting on the game _with Dark_. Dark had joined the two of them to watch the game and had forcefully sat between Risa and Satoshi. He could be _childish_ like that.

"I don't know what's wrong with my sister… This is her sport… Maybe you should go cheer her up Niwa-kun." Risa told him as the half-time whistle blew.

"Maybe I should…" Dark said with a smirk. He got up from his seat and walked to the bench were Riku was sitting pensive.

"What happened Riku? And here I thought you were ready to play for the men's league…" he said mockingly. Riku turned and looked at him, he was still limping from the race's knee wound.

"Still hurts?" she asked plainly ignoring his comment on her abilities. That was not good. Was he losing his ability to taunt her? He frowned his face. Then he playfully said "Yes, a lot… Want to kiss it? It might get better..", putting his knee in front of her face on the bench. Riku jolted from her position and looked at him with anger.

"What are you doing _idiot_?" she said in that familiar tone of voice. /_That's more like it_../he smirked.

"What? It's common sense. If you kiss a wound it's more likely to heal… Now that I remembered, I have one right here on my cheek too" he half-closed his eyes and turned his cheek to her showing it with his index finger. Riku clenched her fists.

"I am not going to kiss you, _you pervert_!" thankfully the other members of the team were not around to hear this dialogue. Dark grinned, turned and started walking away.

"We'll see about that" he said. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned to her again.

"Just make sure you win this _ridiculous_ sport" he shrugged and started walking away.

Riku's eyes became almost red with fury.

"Lacrosse is NOT ridiculous" she protested.

"Of course it is. It's two dozens of girls chasing a ball with fly swatters" he said plainly from the distance, with his back on her. He had managed to infuriate her again.

…..

"Look how cute they are!" Risa said pointing to Riku and Daisuke with a huge smile. "They are made for each other…" she paused. "I wish Dark-san and I…" then she suddenly stopped and looked at Satoshi.. "Never mind.."

Satoshi felt a pinch in his heart as he heard Risa saying that… Not only because he had started to experience some affection toward her, but also because he knew that she would undoubtedly and irreversibly get hurt if that situation continued.. He looked at her with concern.

"Risa-chan… Why do you like Dark so much?... I mean… He's just a.. a thief.. a _criminal_.."

Risa averted her eyes from him. "He's… He's not a criminal… There is a reason he does what he does… And.. he's saved my sister and me so many times… I mean…" the she paused again and drew a silly smile on her face.

"Don't mind me Satoshi-san.. I'm just a silly fangirl..". Satoshi prepared to speak but right at that moment Dark came back and the game was about to begin again.

/_You're anything but silly Risa_…/ is what he wanted to say.

"Ok, I cheered her up alright!" Dark said grinning and sat between the two again.

"Uhmm… Niwa-kun… She looks kind of… _angry_…" Risa noted looking at him puzzled. Without losing the silly grin Dark winked at her. "Oh well…"

….

/_You jerk! Lacrosse is a noble sport that requires not only the body, but the mind to work perfectly also… I'll show him who's ridiculous_/ Riku thought and entered the field for the second half with newfound determination.

Dark had succeeded in his purpose. On the second half there was a new Riku on the field. She really could have played for the men's league. It was as if she was the only player on the field.

"That's my Riku.." Dark mumbled admiring his achievement on getting her fired up. Risa lifted her eyebrow and looked at him. He noticed her and took that silly look again, trying to seem innocent like Niwa..

"I mean… Go for it Riku-san!"

/_Idiot_…/ Satoshi thought pouting.

…

The lacrosse game had ended with Riku's team victorious. Now Riku was officially the winner of the day and the honored girl in the beach prom. But little did she know of the plans the girls' club had for her and either Dark or… Ukawa…

"WHAT?!" she yelled as Risa explained a little about the final event while she was getting dressed after her last long shower of the day.

"Well" Risa said in a teaching tone showing with her index finger toward the ceiling "That's right. You had the greatest score for today's events so you're the beach prom queen. Which means you can't wear that" she said with her finger pointing at Riku's clothes now. Riku looked down on herself.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked puzzled. She was wearing knee-long denim shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Everything" Risa said plainly.

"Huh?" Riku was a little offended, but she didn't have time to show it. Risa with a huge smile pulled a bag out of her locker.

"However your sister is so very smart… I knew you wouldn't be prepared so I brought these" she opened the bag and took a whole outfit. It was a black pleated skirt, a red top and a black short jacket along with a pair of knee-high black socks.

"I am not wearing those…" Riku said averting her eyes and taking a pouting expression.

"Yes you are, because with what you have on you're going to freeze at the beach…" Risa said completely confidently. She was right. Riku's attire was way too light for the beach.

"I don't want to go…" Riku said still pouting.

"But you will. Come on sister please… Do it for me! " she paused. "Besides… if Niwa-kun wins the final event he'll be your king… Don't you want to dance with him? I mean…" she looked down a little sad "You barely had the chance to last time… So now is a good chance…"

"Risa…" she looked at her sister and smiled a sad smile. "You're always so considerate.." she moved toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she took the clothes from her.

"Ok… I'll wear this before we go to the beach.."

"That's better" Risa said and smile a glorious smile. "Now how about we go watch Niwa's event?"

Riku snapped… That was the last event. And she was the honored girl… Then.. /_I will have to dance with Dark or… Ukawa!/_ at the mere thought of it she panicked. She didn't really want to dance with Dark, but it sure beat dancing with that horrible cheating creep..

"What's wrong Riku?" Risa got worried.

"Nothing it's just that…" Riku paused. She couldn't tell her sister that the idea of dancing with Dark didn't exactly thrill her. There were so many things she couldn't tell her. Risa approached her and caressed her head.

"Don't worry Riku. I'm sure Niwa-kun will win… From what I saw today he's an excellent athlete" she said smiling. "Now let's go or we'll miss it." She added and pulled Riku by the hand out of the locker room and to the basketball court.

Satoshi was with Dark at the bench. When he saw them he went toward the stands.

"I still don't know why you're doing this… But make sure you win" he told Dark before he left to go to the girls.

Dark took one last look at Riku and moved to the field, trying to limp as less he could. Ukawa was already there smirking sure of his victory. How could limping Niwa defeat him?

They took their positions. The contestants were five. Three more boys besides himself and Ukawa. The aim was to shoot hoops from 16 different positions on the field. The one with the highest score at the end of those 16 shots would be the winner.

The other three guys didn't stand a chance, but Ukawa and Dark hadn't even missed one hoop and they were already in the 15th try. Dark was pretty sure he wasn't going to miss one of them but his knee wound was giving him a really hard time. He could endure pain much better than a normal teen, but still, that was not his body…/_Damn it… Just a little bit more_/.

It was time for the hardest shoot. Left side three points line. They both succeeded. It was a tie. The instructor entered the field and announced "We have a tie. There will by one last shot. The first one who succeeds a hoop from the middle of the court shall be the winner."

"That's _impossible_.." Ukawa protested. "It's one in a million! We should just do the same 16 shots again. I'm up for it.." but Dark took the ball from the instructor and suddenly threw it to Ukawa.

"Impossible is _nothing_ Ukawa-sempai… Are you scared maybe?" he said with his smug tone.

Ukawa's face became red with anger. He took his position as he was the first shooter. He bent his knees a little while aiming. /_Now that I think about it this is good_/ he thought. He had more chances to get that hoop than the wounded Niwa. It was really tough to shoot from such distance without knee support. He smirked, aimed and shot. The ball touched the hoop, made a few rounds on it and then, fell over the right part of the court without entering it.

Dark smiled and took the ball. He stood there, in the middle of the court and took position. His face frowned a little from the pain, but he endured it.

"Go for it _Dai_!" Riku yelled from the stands. He didn't turn to look at her. He closed his eyes and aimed. /_Come on Daisuke, don't fail me now.. I'm doing this for your girl_/. Right at that moment he really felt like becoming one with Daisuke. If he really had been there.. That was probably the closest he had gotten. With a swift, almost subconscious move, he shot and… succeeded. The ball passed through the hoop without even touching it.

The crowd started cheering frantic. Riku, Risa and reluctant Satoshi ran to his direction.

"Well done Niwa-kun" Risa said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes.. Well done.. _Niwa_…" Satoshi said with concealed contempt. Riku was standing there looking at him saying nothing. Then finally she uttered "Congratulations". Before he could say anything, a horde of frantic boys swooshed over and lifted him on their hands.

"Hey watch the knee will 'ya?" he protested. Saehara popped from the crowd and started yelling.

"WOW Niwa! That was so awesome! Where did you learn to do all that stuff?! How about a statement for the school paper?"

"Sure" Dark said in a smug face. He turned to Ukawa.. "See how it's done?" and winked.

Ukawa gave him a poisonous look. He was seriously furious now… Dangerously furious… /_How could that pathetic geek be so good… So much better than me even though I… Dammit! I won't let this go…He humiliated me in front of the whole school… In front of her…I won't forgive him_/. He turned and looked at Riku, heading for the lockers.

/_You will be mine… Whether you like it or not_/. He was officially obsessed.

…..

Dark, Satoshi and the other guys had arrived at the beach with the first schoolbus. Risa and Riku were not in it. Neither was Ukawa. Dark started getting worried. Riku was back at school with that creep lurking.

"What's the matter? You look upset…" Satoshi noticed.

"It's nothing… It's just that Ukawa… Riku's still at school and he's there…" he answered.

"Don't worry, Risa is with her. Plus… Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"He's… He's a creep, that's…" and before he finished his phrase, the second school bus arrived and a bunch of girls swooshed out of it and started dragging him to the spot where they had prepared the Beach Prom. There was actually a sign, decorated with flowers. Everything was decorated with flowers. The lights, the chairs and… the throne! They had actually put a two-position throne behind a big beach fire. Of course all of the senseis were there to keep the peace.

The girls dragged Dark to the throne and sat him there. His knee hurt a little but he didn't mind, all those girls giving him the royal treatment. He smirked. Suddenly Satoshi popped up from right behind him.

"Hey Casanova… Lose all that smugness and overconfidence… You're out of character…"

"Wha?" Dark turned to answer him but he was gone. Then he remembered… He was the king, but where was his queen? He started getting really worried. What if Ukawa had gotten to her? What if he had hurt her? Seduction was out of the question of course… Riku was anything but stupid, however, Ukawa's extraordinary athletic abilities were worrying Dark even more…

/_Where are you Riku?../_As he was about to get up and start searching for her he saw her. She was being dragged out of the school bus the same way he had been dragged to that throne. First in dragging her was _Risa_..

"Come on now Riku… You promised!"

"But I don't want to do that… It's silly… I don't.." then she noticed him looking at her with his usual smirk and she pouted… /_Do I really have to go through this_?/.

But there was nothing she could do. They were stronger than her. She gave up. She reluctantly followed them as they placed her on the throne next to him. Then one of the girls initiated the event by turning on all the lights and the music. The place turned into a real party. Lights, drinks, food, music, beach fire…

Dark looked at Riku. She was still pouting but she was so extremely cute. The sun behind them was nearly setting and the sky was painted with all the beautiful yellow, orange and pink colors of the sunset. And they were all reflecting on her beautiful silk hair and her soft skin. Dark stayed just looking at her. He could totally see why Daisuke was so into this girl… She was unrealistically beautiful, inside and out and so different from any other creature even he as a spirit had encountered. She noticed him staring at her.

"Wha… What is it?" she said annoyed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you're really beautiful" he said honestly and plainly.

Riku blushed like a tomato. A girl approached them. "It's time for your dance! Come on.."

Riku shook her head. "We can't…" she turned to Dark. "Your knee.."

He stood up "It's fine. It's a slow dance… I'll manage." He took a small bow with his head "My queen…" he extended his hand "Take my hand.."

The girls around him went crazy about how cool he was again. His stature was so noble, so uniquely hypnotizing. Riku looked at him and blushed even more. For some strange reason, she didn't find it in her heart to say no… As if she was mesmerized. She awkwardly pulled some hair behind her ear still blushing, and then shyly extended her hand and placed it over his.

He took another small bow and softly kissed the top of her hand. Riku's reflex was to pull it away but he managed to squeeze it before she had the time to. Then he led her in front of the fire, were everyone was gathered and made a small circle for them to dance in the middle.

He put his arm around her waist and led her arm around his neck. Riku felt shivers. The way she felt was really unfamiliar to her. She was there, in Daisuke's arms… But it wasn't him… Still, she felt her heart beating a little faster than usual. As he grabbed her other hand in his and pulled her by the waist so that their bodies would touch each other, that "little" became a lot more. Her blushing was now permanent and she tried not to look in his eyes as he started swaying her with the music, slowly enough for him to be able to move his knee.

/_Focus Riku… He's not Niwa_…/ she thought… But all the confusion had made her completely uncertain of who was who…/_Or… Is he?.._./

Dark noticed her frustration and leaned over her ear.

"You may have to lead at some point if my knee fails…" he whispered. His whispering voice on her ear, made her shiver even more.

"You'll be alright…" he continued "You're almost a guy after all"… he grinned.

Riku's eyes became angry again. "I am not a guy! You keep saying that… Just because I'm stronger than most girls doesn't mean…" she stopped and looked down.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" she said and then looked into his eyes.

"_Maybe_" he said playfully."

"Why?"

"Because it amuses me…" he answered smiling.

Riku took her cute pouting face and tightened her lips. But he continued.

"Don't worry princess… Tonight you look really… _really girly_.." he said and continued swaying her to the music.

Risa was looking at them from the distance. For some reason she felt a strange sorrow, looking at them, dancing like that, him whispering in her ear… It was Niwa… Was it not? The same Niwa she had so easily rejected... But now… Why did she feel like that?

Satoshi who was standing a few meters from her saw her sorrowful look and approached her. He touched her shoulder softly.

"Would you like to dance with me.. _Risa-chan_"

….

Suddenly, Dark felt a strange pinch in his chest. He pulled a little back from Riku.

"What… What's wrong? Are you in pain?" she asked concerned.

"No it's just…" the feeling was almost similar to when he was transforming… For a moment there, he could have sworn he felt… _Daisuke's presence!_

He looked at Riku. Her expression had turned from worried to surprised.. She was looking right over his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uhmm… It's… _Wizu_" she said pointing at the little white bunny that was sitting over his head, on his hair. He grabbed the little guy with the hand that was holding her and the stopped dancing. Their own royal dance was over anyway. Now the whole place was full of people dancing. Dark looked at the little bunny. His eyes looked anxious.

"You felt it too, didn't you buddy?" he said and his eyes darkened. /_Daisuke is somewhere out there…_ _I'll find you no matter what Dai… Just wait for me…_/

…..

**A/N: What happened now? Thankfully, Dark beat that Ukawa jerk but something tells me we're not over with him..Riku has softened a little towards Dark… But the confusion is still too great… On the next chapter, Daisuke appears again! Thanks for reading and please review ^_^**


	12. Into the Darkness

A/N: I know… I know I was late, but I promise this chapter will make up for it. I have exams at the university so I have to "steal" time to write, but I did and here it is. Once again **THANK YOU** very much for your wonderful reviews! You are all great and you give me motivation to keep writing this! Please DO ask requests and make recommendations about what I should draw! I would love to do some Through Pain art but I just can't choose what to. I really wish I had more talent so that I could turn this thing into a doujinshi but I'm not good or experienced enough. So yes, please tell me what scenes you want to see in image from my story. And if you have a deviantart account you can ask me straight from there which is easier and we can talk in real-time ^_^. Anyway I blabbed again XDDDD. I hope you like this chapter and **please review**! It means a lot to the writer. Thank you.

**Chapter 12. Into the Darkness**

"_Princess…" _ a distant whisper echoed in his ears and his eyes fluttered… He opened them only to be blinded… Again… He was _there_… Where he had woken the previous time… On that round bed, in that grey room.. It wasn't a nightmare… It wasn't a lie. It was true. Daisuke was still there. His head felt heavy. Why was he there? What was that place? Then he remembered…

"Freedert…" he mumbled. He looked around. The distant blurry walls with the hazy images. It was all there. He touched his feet on the floor again. This time he did not get a blast from it like last time. However it still looked like a rotating chessboard. Suddenly he noticed… The light was not as blinding now… It was dimmer. It was barely dashing… Something else caught his eye.. One of the images on the wall.. It wasn't so blurry anymore.. It was almost visible.. He moved closer. It was actually like a painting.. A framed portrait. And in it there was a picture. The rest of the wall was still blurry and hazy… Except for that one spot.. His heart stopped and his eyes grew darker…

"_Riku_…" he uttered. The picture inside the frame… It was Riku, hugging Dark, in the Azumano High indoor pool.. He remembered.. The room with the mirrors.. The screen.. He saw them there… Before he lost his senses.

He had to face it. This place was not a dream. It was reality.. He didn't know how or why… But somehow the shot that Satoshi had taken on him must have sent him there… He could be anywhere… But where… Where on earth was it…? Maybe all this wasn't even true.. Maybe all those were fantasy tricks… But who had brought him there and why?

"I am going insane… I have to find a way out…" he realized as he looked at the image again and his heart grew heavy..

"This is impossible… Riku detests Dark… It _must be a lie_… A trick" he talked to himself. Then he heard her…

"_Daisuke…" _ it was Freedert. He could tell now. She was calling him again. As if mesmerized he walked to her. After all she was the only familiar thing in that place. She was there.. In front of the light again.

"Freedert…" he muttered. She extended her hand to him.

"I told you… You shouldn't think of me as her…" she said expressionless.

"Yes… You are…The Second Hand of Time.." he said in a low voice, almost whispering. "But to me… You will always be _her_…" . The girl's face faintly twitched a little but eventually she retained her cold, blunt expression.

Daisuke reached her position and reluctantly took her hand. It was so cold… He felt the heartache again… The guilt, that he was responsible for her being there… And she looked so hollow.. So pale..

"Come on Daisuke… Come with me…" she said and pulled him softly toward that big corridor, bringing him to the room with the mirrors again. The room with the screens, only there were not so many screens now.. There were significantly fewer… And they were all white… Like Freedert's skin.. But in the middle of the room, there was a black one, much bigger than the rest of them. Freedert lead Daisuke to that mirror…

"Do you remember Daisuke?" she said. Daisuke looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? Do I remember what?"

"Your other self…" she whispered and touched the screen with her hand, like she had done the previous time. Another image started appearing… Daisuke prayed with all his heart that it wasn't as painful as the last one he had seen… But in vain.. Inside the screen it was Dark… In all his magnificence… He looked like a shadow, coming out of a wall… And his blacks wings were extending from his back. He was reaching for something…With his hand… Daisuke swallowed once, really hard and his breath got caught in his throat…

"Riku…" he uttered with a trembling voice… She looked so beautiful… Breathtakingly beautiful… She was extending her hand… To him! To _Dark_… And she was blushing… They looked… Attracted to each other… He pulled her closer… She didn't resist. They started dancing… He whispered in her ear… _"Princess…" _ a faint whisper reached Daisuke's ears…

"No.." he shook his head… "They would _never_…". Suddenly, with a terrifyingly fast move, Freedert found herself right behind Daisuke and grabbed his shoulders. Then she leaned over his ear and whispered.

"You see them… It's the truth… Daisuke… You're gone… And her… She's choosing _him_…"

Her voice echoed in the whole room and pierced his heart… /_Choosing him_…/, he thought and a strange fog started surrounding him. His knees felt week and his vision started blurring… All he could think of was…"She's choosing him…"… And just like that… He sunk into the darkness… Again.

….

"So how about it? Risa-chan" Satoshi repeated his offer, extending his hand to Risa. A slight pink blush appeared on her face. How could she say no to him?... His eyes were so nice, so warm… Unlike the cold expression he usually had… And he wanted to dance with her. She cleared her mind of her previous thoughts and smiled at him.

"Of course I will Satoshi-san!" she answered playfully. Satoshi's heart went in its place. He wasn't exactly sure she would answer positively.. But why was his heart beating so fast?... He didn't really want to answer that question.. The possibility in his mind would mean even more complications and trouble… So for now he would choose to ignore it…

He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. He reluctantly put one arm around her waist and extended the other one holding hers. He felt a pleasant but not so comfortable warmth in his chest.

"I couldn't have imagined that you would dance Satoshi-san… And moreover, that you would actually be good at it" Risa giggled a little, before blushing, after realizing that her comment might be considered rude. But Satoshi smiled. He actually received that as a compliment.

"You would be surprised with how many police balls and other events I have to attend every year as a police commander" he said plainly. Risa popped a huge smile.

"Oh I keep forgetting that Hiwatari-kun is such an important member of the police… I always think of you as my classmate… My _friend_" she said with the pink blush reappearing on her face. Satoshi surprisingly had the same feature on his face as well.

"Th.. That's how I want you to think of me too, Risa-chan.." he said with his eyes becoming a little sad.

"Sometimes I wish… I wish I wasn't in charge of such a task". Then he turned and looked straight into her eyes.

"I actually though you would detest me _Risa_…" unintentionally he had called her with her first name only.. She looked back at him with a very puzzled expression.

"Why would I detest Satoshi-san?" she aksked.

"Because I hunt your loved one… Dark is my prey… And you…" he paused and averted his eyes from her.

"You _love_ him…" his voice was low, but stable. It didn't reveal any frustration of any kind. Not like his eyes did.. However she couldn't see them. Her eyes were a little dark now as well. She stayed silent for a little.

/_Love him?... I don't even know who he is… I don't even_../ instinctively she turned and looked at her sister, dancing with Niwa-kun... Then she suddenly turned back to Satoshi.

"I would never detest or hate you, Satoshi-san… Everyone has their own reasons for doing what they do… I guess I understand your reasoning too, as I do Dark's" she said plainly with a big smile on her face.

"Risa…" he almost whispered…/_How can you be so kind… And understanding… How can you be so…_/ he shook his head and drew a smile on his face as well.

"Well… I am glad you do… And you know what?" he continued, "Of all those events I've been to… I think this is the one I am actually _enjoying_ the most". The blush on Risa's cheeks turned red.

….

"Looks like he's going for it…That Hiwatari" Dark noted looking farther ahead to the direction where Risa and Satoshi were dancing. He didn't really know what to make of it. At first he was kind of furious… He felt like he was a kid and someone was trying to take his toy away from him… But he had gradually starting to get used to her intimacy with Hiwatari… Now liking it was a whole different thing..

However, at that point, he kind of enjoyed the fact that Riku hadn't tried to punch him to death for a little while. Not that he didn't enjoy annoying her.. Oh how he did! But this… This was… warm and cozy… It was, a little easier on him… Having her close, dancing with her.. Being able to be around her… With her permission. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well good luck to him…" she said sounding a little disappointed.

"My sister only has eyes for…" she turned and looked at him and then looked away, "…you" she finished her sentence.

/_But… who are you_…?/. Riku had started being alarmed on how comfortable she was beginning to feel around Dark.. It wasn't just that he looked like Daisuke, because his behavior was nothing like Dai's… It was also that… He kept seeming less and less obnoxious to her… She didn't detest him anymore… Not even close… She didn't really know if that was a good or a bad thing. If Daisuke and him were the same person then… She would probably have to get used to him… But how on earth… And Risa… She looked at him with her big brown eyes. She had such a cute confused expression he couldn't help but smile…

"Try not to bust your head princess…" he told her softly. "I know I'm not him… And I will explain things to you in time… But first… I have to find him…" his voice sounded sad and concerned…

/_He says he's not him… That's enough for me… I guess_…/ she thought. All those confusing signs… But no. He said it… _'I'm not him…'_. So he's not. But that was even more disturbing… To think that she was feeling like that, although it was that pervert kaitou she was dancing with, and not Daisuke. Suddenly, she noticed something strange. One of his eyes had turned… purple!

"Uhm…D…Dark…" she whispered.

"What is it?" he answered completely clueless.

"Your… uhmm… your eyes… They are turning.." before she could finish her phrase one lock of his hair started turning purple as well…

"Ah! And your hair…" she leaned closer to him so that no one would hear her and whispered.

"Dark… I think you're turning.. into…you…" she said. With one swift move Dark pulled her so close that their bodies attached. Her warm breath on his ear had caused him to want to tease her again. Riku was kind of furious now. And there, where she thought he was behaving…

"Then we better hurry and get out of here princess" he said releasing her.

"Stop calling me that you pervert" she said with an angry look but still whispering. Dark found that so amusing. But the situation was dangerous. The ribbon's effect was wearing out. He couldn't be seen turning into himself…

"Come on we have to go!" he said almost dragging her.

"You mean YOU have to go! I don't _have_ to go anywhere. I'm staying with my sister." She said firmly. Dark looked at Satoshi and Risa. He was reluctant to leave them alone too. But he had to go.. And there was no way in hell he would leave Riku there with that Ukawa creep lurking.. He wasn't sure why.. But he had a feeling they were not over with that guy..

Satoshi noticed him and Dark nodded to him from afar. He saw the eyes… They were so different from Daisuke's kind eyes. The transformation must have been coming to an end.

"Excuse me for a moment Risa-chan.. I'll be back in a minute" he said and left Risa to go to Dark. "What the hell is happening? Are you changing back?" he asked.

"Yeah… And I got to get out of here A.S.A.P. Make sure that Risa gets home safe" Dark said and soon after he added "And hands off huh?"

"Shut up. Da…i" Satoshi said pouting and left. He took Risa's hand again and turned her so that she wouldn't notice Dark's features on Niwa. Dark grabbed Riku's arm and their bags and pulled her fast, away from the place where the ball was being held.

"Wait… The senseis! They'll miss us in the count" she protested.

"Hiwatari will take care of it." He said almost spontaneously. He couldn't believe it himself but he had actually started to get too close to that guy… Now he trusted him with Risa… /_Hmmm… I shouldn't lose focus… He's still a Hikari_…/. However he knew that Risa was safe with him.. He seemed to care for her enough to protect her. Another confusing thought for Dark.

"I still don't understand why I have to go with you.. I…" Riku tried to protest again but he put his index finger on her lips for good this time.

"Please Riku… I have my reasons" he said and opened the satchel where Wizu had slipped back. Riku's face turned blood red… Not only because of his gesture.. He called her with her name… And he said… 'please'… Something was off with him too…

"I thought I'd get to walk you home tonight, like in a real date, but it seems we'll have to fly again" he said disappointed, obviously referring to his knee wound. Riku did not protest any more. She looked at him. He had almost completely transformed back. He was in their school's uniform, but he had his true form again. His purple eyes and hair. Riku was surprised to how normally she witnessed that.. /_Oh well… I guess I'm getting used to all this supernatural stuff…_/she thought.

"Come Wizu" Dark ordered and the little guy transformed into his black wings. Without a warning he grabbed Riku's waist and pulled her abruptly into a surprise tight hug.

"Let's go princess". The way he lifted her they were facing each other. Riku averted her face from his and looked away. This position was very uncomfortable for her.

"Try warning me next time you do that" she said complaining. Dark smirked.

"I like it better when you're surprised. You're really cute.." he paused for a moment. "But then again…" he continued "You're always cute" and he smirked again imagining her annoyed blushed expression. Riku decided not to dignify that with an answer.. However her face really blushed… And she felt her heart beating faster at his comment…

/_Oh my god… Am I starting… to like his taunting?!_/ she shook her head. Of course not… It was because she was angry and annoyed that her heart beat faster… Ughhh that guy had the ability to catch her off guard all the time. After a few minutes they landed in front of the Harada residence. It was pretty close to the beach after all.

"I think I'll let you go in through the front door this time" he said as he was softly placing her feet on the ground.

"Thanks" she said plainly and moved to the house.

"What? No goodnight kiss? It's customary at the end of a date" he said with a fake-pouting expression. Of course he knew she wasn't going to grant him that kiss. She turned around and looked at him angry again.

"This was not a date! And I am not kissing you! Ever…" /_again_…/ she thought as he remembered him stealing her first kiss…

"I bet I can get you to kiss me sooner or later" he said with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh I am willing to bet everything I have against that.." she said with the same look.

"You'll lose" he said and in a split second he flew away and disappeared into the night sky. The funny thing was, that Riku wasn't so sure she wouldn't anymore…

…

Risa had noticed Niwa's strange behavior… But she didn't make much of it… She really cared more about interacting with Satoshi for the moment.. She was really having a good time with him… He wasn't as cool as Dark.. But he made her feel really nice and comfortable.. And there was something mysterious about him.. Something that attracted her. As they were dancing she noticed a black slender figure in the sky…

/_Could it be… him?_/ but then again.. It could just be some big bird or something. /_That's probably it… Silly Risa.. Having the impression that you see him all the time_…/ she scolded herself and continued dancing with Satoshi.

After the dance was over, Satoshi gallantly escorted Risa to her house, not because Dark had asked him to, but because he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Thank you for coming all the way here with me Satoshi-san… That was really nice of you.." Risa said with a smile. Then she leaned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before she started running to the entrance.

"Goodnight!" she yelled as she did so. Satoshi stayed there, blushed and instinctively raised his hand and touched the cheek she had just kissed.

"Goodnight Risa" he whispered and started walking away.

All the way to his house he had a strange tingling feeling in his stomach. He didn't really know what to make of it… But he kept thinking about Risa's soft lips on his cheek… Her sweet voice… Her warm smile… And the tingling got worse..

He reached the house and went straight for his room. He was really tired. He had managed to restrain Krad all day, which was indeed a herculean task. He couldn't take anymore. He had to rest. However his step-father caught up with him in the corridor. He was surprised.

"I didn't know you were here" he said plainly. However he thought it was quite fortunate and made his task on inquiring about the gun a lot easier. But now was not the time for that.

"I thought I'd pay a visit to my dear son" Kei said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I have to rest. I have school tomorrow" Satoshi said walking to his room.

"I thought you hated the sports festival" Kei noted ironically.

"Still, I have to be there" Satoshi said before closing the door shut. He fell on his bed with the clothes he was wearing. He was exhausted! Within a few seconds, his eyes shut completely and he fell into a deep sleep, one he rarely had…

Only a few minutes after he had fallen asleep, a bright light started shining on his chest. Suddenly, his hair turned blonde and he opened his eyes. They were golden.

"Krad…" Kei whispered from the half-opened room door. Krad lifted himself from the bed and turned to him.

"Letting him believe that the Rutile would actually help him contain me was an excellent idea… You were right… _Father_" he said with a smirk on his face, clutching the ring that hung from his neck.

"Well you played your role pretty well too… Remaining silent all day long.." Kei answered.

"It was worth it." Krad said in content.

"So did you find out anything interesting?" Key asked.

"He met up with that Thief.." Krad's eyes grew darker in that thought… "That was when I was most tempted to get out… But I held myself.."

"You did good Krad. Continue." Kei encouraged him.

"Satoshi-sama agreed to help him find information about the gun… He said he would get it from you… And the Niwa's are investigating it also…"

"Well.. These are very disturbing news… A Hikari… Working together with the Niwa's… Ahh Satoshi… You're such a pain sometimes" he said sarcastically. "Something must be done" he added more seriously.

"Actually…" Krad interrupted him.

"There is something we can do…" he continued. "I think I found his weakness". Kei looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought who got rid of his weakness… His name is Daisuke Niwa"

"Well… He has another one… And I think this one is bigger…" Krad said in content. And he completed his phrase with a disturbingly satisfied smirk on his face.

"Her name is…. _Risa Harada_…"

….

A/N: O_O. I have to say I am really satisfied with this chapter. A lot happened… What on earth is going on with that place Daisuke is in? And that wall? And is really Freedert there to help? Riku is indeed warming up to Dark and she's starting to fear that it may not be because she thinks he's Daisuke… And Satoshi and Risa… I see some real affection there… But unfortunately I am not the only one who sees it :/ Kei and Krad are conspiring something bad… And that Krad… He had to go and tell on Satoshi about Risa… What's going to happen? The answers are coming soon. Thank you for reading and please **review** ^_^

P.S. The image that Daisuke sees on the screen in this chapter is already on my Deviantart and it's called "Take my hand". I was actually inspired the line "like a shadow coming out of a wall" from one of the comments there (from ~fuyu-oleander). ^^


End file.
